THE MISSION
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: HaoXoc... The Great Spirit had assigned Asakura Hao to find the lost pieces of the Horoscopes. If he succeeded before Christmas, he will get back his lost powers.Will he be able to do it with the help of a Catyoukai?COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything. I absolutely don't own the History or whatever. Don't sue me…

A/n: Umm…this fic is especially for Christmas…Well…sort of…Anyway just read and review please…

A/n2: Sorry…I know it's a stupid title but…I'm out of ideas now.

A/n3: Italics are thoughts.

A/n4: '---XXX---' means next scene.

**T.H.E M.I.S.S.I.O.N**

Summary: The Great Spirit had assigned Asakura Hao to find the lost pieces of the Horoscopes. If he succeeded before Christmas, he will get back his lost powers, which was lost after the Shaman Fight. Will he be able to do it with the help of a…Cat-youkai?

Ratings- PG

**Chinese PING YIN:**

SHEN ME- What?

NI-You

YAU- Want

WO- Me/ I. (But it's used as 'me' in this chapter.)

ZHAO- Find

HUEI LAI- Back

HU LI- Fox

GU NIANG- Miss

NI- You

HAI SHI- Still (OR something like that)

MEI- No (But is use as 'haven't' in this chapter.)

BIAN- Change

PUO PUO- Old lady

MEI YONG- Useless

FANG KAI WO- Let go of me

**Prologue **

It was Christmas Eve in Tokyo. The streets were decorated with various decorations. Lights hung from buildings to buildings. Christmas trees were seen decorated with lights, candies, dolls, presents…

A boy with long brown hair was sitting on the snowy ground in a park staring at the sky. Asakura Hao had lost his powers or at least he can't use it after the shaman fight. Now, he was no more then a human…the species he, himself hate the most. Hao slammed his fist on the snowy ground angrily. His hand bleed…

"_Humans…they are so weak" _Hao thinks as he pulled back his hand and watched as the blood began to drip onto the snowy ground.

"It had been 4 years…4 years since Asakura Yoh beat me…" Hao whispered. He then gave a loud laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, ha… Asakura Yoh. I'll take my revenge." Hao stood up and was about to summoned the Spirit of Fire but when he come to the 'Sprit of…' He chocked. "SPIRIT OF FI…" Hao coughed then look back at the sky.

"_Great Spirits eh? Chicheina…" _Hao thinks when suddenly he heard voices coming from nowhere.

"The Great Spirits calls for you…"

Hao blinked, _"Nani? Hmm…The Great Spirits had changed its mind? But…why would it?"_

The voice said again, "The Great Spirits calls for you…Asakura Hao…"

Hao smirked and nodded slightly. He closed his eyes and opened them again, _"I see…" _A bright ray of light appeared and Hao disappeared on the spot he was standing.

"What brings The Great Spirit to invite me here?" Hao asked with his hands crossed.

A shapeless object floated in front of the shaman kept silence for a while, but then it said, "We need your help…"

"Help?" Hao raised an eyebrow then continued, "What do you mean by 'help'? And besides, what will I get if I HELP???"

"You will get your powers back IF you succeeded in collecting the lost pieces of Horoscopes before Christmas…"

Hao smirked and asked, "So…I just need to do a little 'collection' right?" Hao stopped and thought for a while then he asked, "Is there a catch?"

"There's a time catch. You will need to collect all the lost pieces before Christmas."

Hao jaws drop opened, "NANI? Tomorrow? _Oh great, this is IMPOSSIBLE for me. If I STILL had my powers that will be a piece of cake but…"_

"Don't worry, you will just need to travel across time. The lost Horoscope pieces could be found in different places and time… 'Taurus', 'Gemini', 'Cancer' and 'Leo' were the lost pieces. So…you need to collect them back. I will send you back to the time. It will be Christmas Eve then, but…you MUST find the lost pieces before Christmas at that time or you will VANISH on the face of Earth!!!"

"_That sounds easy." _Hao thinks. "I'll need to mess with time. It's a HIGH risk to take but I accept the mission." Hao said.

The Great Spirit spoke again, "I see…by the way, Chui-Yue will be traveling with you." After saying this, a tied up girl or I mean youkai appeared before Hao. Hao noticed that she had long black hair, milky white skin, green eyes, pink lips…but something inhuman in this girl was, it has cat's ears…white cat's ears.

"Untie me!" The cat-youkai shouted. The ropes, which were tied around her hands, disappeared magically. "Thank you." She said hastily as she stood up and brushed thru her long black hair.

Hao smirked, _"She's kawaii."_

"Chui-Yue! You MUST follow this young man to find back the lost Horoscope pieces which YOU lost." The Great Spirit spoke.

"Huh? SHEN ME? NI YAU WO ZHAO HUEI LAI AR?" Chui-Yue almost shouted. _"Now what? It's IMPOSSIBLE to find them back. But…It's my fault they got lost so…_Hai, I'll go get them back."

"Then, you two will need to leave…NOW."

Bright lights blinded Hao and the cat-youkai's eyes. And when they opened them, they were sitting on the roof. Chui-Yue immediately got on her feet. She jumped from one roof to another. Hao watched the girl with a smirk. Chui-Yue suddenly turned and scratched her head, "Umm…where do you supposed we start searching?"

"What's the rush?" Hao asked as he stood up and stretched his body.

"Cause we need to find them before Christmas. That's why." Chui-Yue said.

"I know but…where are we and When?" Hao asked.

"Wait a second." Chui-Yue said hastily observing the surroundings. "Hmm…hairstyle? Clothing?" She then smiled and turned towards Hao, "We are in China and the time is about…the 'Shang' dynasty if I'm not wrong cause I smelled HU-LI…or I mean fox-youkai.

"Youkai?" Hao asked raising his eyebrows. _"That's interesting. More youkai." _

Chui-Yue nodded, "Uh-huh." Chui-Yue continued, "They were said to be Emperor Zhou's brides. They are cruel and evil. A lot of faithful ministers died because of them." Chui-Yue said.

Hao was impressed, "How do you know so much?" He asked.

"Because I was born in this era. Well almost…" Chui-Yue said.

Hao eyes widen, "Whoa, I wonder how old are you?"

Chui-Yue narrowed her eyes, "I'm not that OLD yet. You see I was born in this era. Well…almost in this era. Then, I got killed well sort of. I had to meditate to turn back to my REAL form again." Chui-Yue look at her fingers and started counting, "That will be 2000-3000 years from the future." Chui-Yue laughed, "I'm supposed to be very powerful by now IF I'm willing to meditate that long."

Hao smirked, _"Very intriguing." _He thinks as he stared deep into the girl's green eyes.

Chui-Yue scratched her head, "Umm…do I know your name?"

Hao laughed. True enough, he hasn't said a word about his name to the girl at all. The girl also didn't bother to ask until recently. "Hao." Hao said smirking.

"Hao? Oh I see. It means 'good' in Chinese." Chui-Yue pulled Hao's hand and opened his palm. "H-A-O." She said as she wrote it in the shaman's palm with her finger. She looked up and smiled, "Am I right?"

Hao smirk and did not say anything. _"Interesting girl." _Hao thinks, _"Hmm…and besides why can't I read her mind? Maybe it's too complicated or maybe it's just too… simple."_

"Hao?" Chui-Yue snapped Hao out of his thoughts. "We need to find 'Taurus now or we won't have much time left." Chui-Yue said as she grabbed Hao's hand as they jumped off the roof. They landed safely on the ground but…

"AH!!!! A youkai!" A girl shouted as she fainted.

Chui-Yue froze for a moment but then she squat down and examined the girl. She noticed that the girl's face was pale white. Chui-Yue turned back towards Hao, "I…I think I killed her." She said with water in her eyes.

Hao smirked. He squat down and putted a finger under the 'corpse's' nose. Then, his smirk turned into a frown, "She's dead." Hao announced.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chui-Yue shouted as she putted her hands over her ears. "I'm a murderer!!! This can't be…it was an accident!!! I…"

Seeing the girl's reaction, Hao laughed, "I was just joking. I can't believe you fall for that."

Chui-Yue smiled, "REALLY? You mean she's not dead?" Hao nodded. "Yeah! I didn't kill someone. I'm not a murderer after all!" Chui-Yue shouted happily and hugged Hao.

"_NANI? Won't she get mad at me for making a fool out of her?" _Hao thinks.

"Hao?" Chui-Yue called. Hao blinked but he was surprised when Chui-Yue kissed his cheek, "Thanks for telling me that she's not dead yet."

Hao smirked, _"NANI? She thanked me for making a fool out of her?"_ Hao was amazed, "Whoa, you Chinese kissed people when you thanked them?" Hao asked.

"No. I learned that when I'm in England." Chui-Yue said. "That's no harm to me unless…it's mouth to mouth kiss. I don't do that, because I heard that you could get pregnant when you do that."

Hao couldn't hold it anymore. He laughed...very loudly. The next thing he knew that he and the Cat-youkai was surrounded with guards.

"Take them to see the Emperor!" One of the guards shouted.

The other guards pulled the two away.

"Let go off me!" Chui-Yue shouted as she gave one of the guards a scratch on his hand. But the other guards managed to hit Chui-Yue from her back causing her to fell onto the ground. Chui-Yue struggled to get free, she tried to use her powers but…she was too weak due to the lack of training. _"I should have meditated more often." _Chui-Yue thinks bitterly.

"SPIRIT OF…" Hao chocked. _"Damn it!" _Hao cursed.

Before long, Hao and the cat-youkai were brought in front of the Emperor. The Emperor was furious to see them but his temper soon faded when he saw the cat-youkai.

Hao read thru the Emperor's mind_. "Couldn't his mind be less dirtier? Pathetic humans. "_ Hao thinks as he turned towards Chui-Yue who didn't seen to show any worries. _"She's too naïve."_

"Emperor Zhou? Do you have 'Taurus'?" Chui-Yue asked.

Hao sweatdrop. _"Oh man."_

The Emperor laughed, "So this is what you desire? I'll get it from Da-Ji. My, you're far prettier than her." He turned towards his assistant, "Prepare a room for this lady." The assistant nodded.

"Huh? I'm not staying for the night…I just want…" Before Chui-Yue could finish the Emperor snapped.

"Who say you will leave? You are not going to leave cause I'll make you my bride." The Emperor rubbed his hands with glee.

"Mind your mouth human!" Hao shouted. _"How can she be so naïve?" _Hao thinks.

The Emperor glared at the shaman who smirked. "Guards, take this boy out and execute him but…leave the girl here."

"_Chicheina." _Hao thinks. "SPIRIT OF…" Hao chocked again. The guards had caught Hao and was about to dragged him out but Chui-Yue pushed one of the guards down and draw out the guard's sword. She then threw it towards Hao who grabbed it. Hao smirked. Using the sword, he sliced the guards who captured him.

Blood spilled. The guards collapsed to the ground lifeless. Chui-Yue backed away with horror. "_What have I done? I shouldn't have gave him the sword…" _

"Let's go NOW!" Hao shouted as he grabbed the cat-youkai's hand. "Now, concentrate on using my furuyuku!"

Chui-Yue could only obeyed. In a flash of light, Hao and the cat-youkai disappeared. Hao could hear the Emperor shouting, "STOP THEM!!!"

"Chicheina." Hao said aloud when he and the cat-youkai reached a safe place…or at least they thought it was safe.

Chui-Yue immediately pulled back her hand. "Why did you kill them?" She asked coldly.

Hao narrowed his eyes. "I just saved you from getting to be Emperor Zhou's…"

"It doesn't mean that you had to kill them!" Chui-Yue shot back. "Killing only brings pain." She continued, "And besides, the guards were only doing their duty. They're…"

Before Chui-Yue could finish her words she heard someone said, "Innocent right? Bai GU NIANG, NI HAI SHI MEI BIAN AR?"

"Jiu Wei-PUO PUO?" Chui-Yue jaws drop opened.

"Don't call me PUO PUO! Call me Da-Ji or Soo-GUEI FEI." The woman shouted. _"How dare she call me old?" _

The woman wore Chinese clothes made from pure silk. Her hair was tied up in a bun. Beautiful decorations hung from her hair. A cunning yet beautiful smile was on her face.

"_She's not human."_ Hao thought as he turned towards Chui-Yue who glared at the woman with angry eyes.

"Bai GU NIANG, shouldn't you be…meditating or something?" Da-Ji asked mockingly.

"_I can't let her know…"_ Chui-Yue thought. "Well…I'm fast, so…it didn't took me much time to turn back into a Youkai." Chui-Yue lied.

"You mean 'Hanyou'?" Da-Ji corrected.

"Whatever." Chui-Yue said impatiently.

"Who might he be?" Da-Ji asked turning her attention towards Hao.

"My friend." Chui-Yue replied.

"A human?" Da-Ji asked.

"_Don't misunderstand me for those pathetic creatures." _Hao thinks angrily.

"Hmm…I thought that you hate humans?" Da-Ji asked the cat-youkai.

"I…I don't hate them… I…"

"After what they did to your mother?" Da-Ji asked with a mocking smile.

"I…"

"Oh now I remember I can't speak to you. I'll lose my standard if I talk to a Hanyou like you." Da-Ji said looking at her beautifully polished nails. "You see I got married to Emperor Zhou. You've seen him before right? And he gave me everything I need. EVERYTHING."

"He gave you everything when you're young and beautiful but…what happened when you're old?" Chui-Yue asked crossing her arms. "Humans can't be trusted."

"_I agree with that." _Hao thinks.

The kitsune-youkai gave a laugh, "That's impossible. I won't get old. And besides…" She blow her nails and continued, " It's the empire I want not him. He's a human and will die REAL soon right? Till then, I'll rule 'Shang'."

Chui-Yue clenched her fist, "You are really…umm…"

"Pathetic." Hao added in. " If you're so powerful, why don't you just kill the human Emperor and take his throne?"

Da-Ji shot Hao a glance, "You're smart and I like that. But unfortunately I can't kill him. There are priests almost everywhere. If I kill him, they will sealed me or worse kill me. I can't let them find out that I'm a youkai." She said. She then turned towards Chui-Yue. "You don't mind if I have him right?" She asked.

Chui-Yue scratched her head, "Huh? Why do you ask me?"

Da-Ji laughed, "Same old you. Can't you grow to become a little more…mature?"

Chui-Yue didn't say anything instead she switched the topic. "Do you have 'Taurus'?" She asked.

"Let's not change the topic shall we…" Before Da-Ji can finish her sentences, Hao interrupted.

"Let's make it quick and easy. Hand in 'Taurus' and we won't bother you." Hao said.

"Why should I?" Da-Ji asked.

"Cause this is what is going to happen!" Chui-Yue shouted as she gave Da-Ji a scratch or at least tried to but Da-Ji avoided it.

"MEI YONG!" Da-Ji hissed as she gave the cat-youkai a kick on her stomach. Chui-Yue fell to the ground but she quickly got on her feet.

Chui-Yue jumped into the air sending a kick towards Da-Ji but Da-Ji dodged. Instead, Da-Ji gave the cat-youkai a box in her stomach.

"You're just a Hanyou. What can you do?" Da-Ji asked mockingly.

Chui-Yue smiled and pulled out a piece of glass with a carving of a golden cow. "This is what I can do."

Da-Ji eyes widen with shock, she quickly checked her pockets. " You!"

Hao smirked, _"She's quite smart after all…"_

Chui-Yue stuck out her tongue at Da-Ji. "I'll be taking this." Saying this she grabbed Hao's hand. "Let's go." She said with a smile.

"Not so fast!" Da-Ji shouted as she zapped the two with a bolt of electric current causing them to flew up and hit the wall.

"That's it! No more mister nice guy!" Hao said as he drew out the sword Chui-Yue gave him earlier and charged towards the kitsune-youkai.

The kitsune-youkai dodged easily. But what shock her was that Hao was smirking. She looked up at Hao and the next thing she knew was that a sword was buried in her stomach.

"Chicheina." Hao said. Hao raised his sword and was about to kill the youkai but Chui-Yue stopped him.

"You can't kill her! You'll change the history!" Chui-Yue shouted.

Hao immediately kept his sword. "Chicheina." He said and turned to leave but Da-Ji blow pink smoke that caused him to fell sleepy. _"NANI?"_ He can heard Chui-Yue shouting his name.

"Hao!!!"

It seems to be hours since he slept. When Hao opened his eyes to find himself in a room. _"Where am I? What time is it? What happened?" _These were questions that appeared in Hao's mind. He tried to move but he can't. _"The Kitsune-youkai must have sealed me with a spell." _Hao look around him, _"Chicheina, this puny little spell won't do anything to me._ Release!"

The invisible ropes that bind him seem to explode and disappeared causing pink lights to shine for a while.

"_I must find the girl."_ Hao thinks as he got out of the room.

---XXX---

"FANG KAI WO!!!" Chui-Yue shouted.

The woman from earlier did not seem to care, "Hmm…I heard that Emperor Zhou likes you a lot. So…I'm sending you as a present."

"SHEN ME?" Chui-Yue shouted as she struggled to get free but failed.

"Don't fear. You will like him." Da-Ji said with her cunning smile.

"You can't do this to me!" Chui-Yue shouted.

"Why?" Da-Ji asked mockingly.

"Cause…he's your husband. You needed the throne right? If I'm here, then wouldn't it be a threat to you?" Chui-Yue reasoned.

"No, you won't be a threat. I WON'T allow that to happen." Da-Ji continued, "I need you as a distraction. I'll get the throne with your 'HELP'." The kitsune-youkai laughed wickedly.

"You are really pathetic you know?" A voice said.

Da-Ji looked up, "YOU? Why are you here?"

"Well…let's say that your little kitsune 'friends' are too…weak." Hao said mockingly.

"Hao!" Chui-Yue shouted happily. _"Safe at last."_ She thinks.

Da-Ji was furious, "What have you done to them?" She demanded.

"Nothing, I just sealed them. Those weaklings were no match for me." Hao replied.

Da-Ji smiled cunningly. "I must say…I'm impressed." She clapped her hands and laughed.

"I need to go back in time. So…please forgive me for my rudeness." Hao said as he made a seal and mumbled a spell.

Roots grow out from the ground and tied around the kitsune-youkai. She struggled to get free. "SHEN ME?" Her eyes widen in horror.

Hao smirked as he helped Chui-Yue up. They leave the place after they got 'Taurus', leaving Da-Ji shouting furiously at them.

---XXX---

"Hao?" Chui-Yue spoke suddenly.

"Hmm?" Hao turned and locked eyes with the girl. He threw a log into the fire, which was burning brightly in a cave.

It was night now. The shaman and the Hanyou had to stay in a cave. The Great Spirits haven't sent them to another place yet so…they have to wait and wait.

"How did you do it?" Chui-Yue asked.

"You mean how do I sealed the youkai?" Hao asked back. Chui-Yue nodded as Hao continued, "Well…I'm a shaman. I just lost my powers. Or at least I can't summon my spirit." He narrowed his eyes, "Didn't you feel weird when I asked you to use my furuyuku just now?"

Chui-Yue eyes widen. It's true he HAD asked her to concentrate on using his furuyuku earlier. _"How can I be so careless?"_ Chui-Yue thought as she turned her head away.

"Ne, Chui-Yue?" Hao called. The girl looked up. "Why did the kitsune-youkai say you hate humans?" He asked.

"Huh? Because…because…_Should I tell him?" _Chui-Yue thinks.

Seeing the girl's uncomfortably reaction, Hao decided to stop asking, "If you don't want to say anything, I won't asked anymore."

"Sorry…" Chui-Yue whispered closing her eyes. _"I can't tell you…" _

Hao smirked and did not say anything. He looked out of the cave and asked suddenly, "What are you planning to do after finish collecting the lost pieces?"

Chui-Yue looked up. "I…don't know. Maybe I'll travel again. I'll probably find something that will change me back to a full length youkai. _I hope_." Chui-Yue smiled again, "I don't want to marry a youkai to become one. _Although that's what mum wanted me to…_"

"I see." Hao said. _"Hmm…what did she actually means?"_ Hao thinks.

"They say that if a hanyou kiss a youkai or a human on New Year's Day. Sharp at 12 A.M…he or she will turn either to a youkai or a human." Chui-Yue explained without being asked. She turned and looked at Hao. Her eyes watery, "But my mum failed to do it…"

Hao eyes widen, "So, that's why you hate humans? _They are pathetic…_"

Chui-Yue shook her head, "No, I don't hate all humans." Chui Yue paused for a while then continued, "I can't. _I'm also one._"

Hao smirked, "Baka. They are pathetic and should not live in this world." Hao reasoned.

"You are also a human right?" Chui-Yue reminded.

"I DENY!" Hao shouted, surprising the girl. He punched the rock near him which caused his hand to bleed.

"Hao?" Chui Yue gasped. She looked at his bleeding hand, "You're bleeding." Chui-Yue immediately rushed to Hao's side and examined his wound.

Hao's temper began to fade. The girl began to wrap his hand with a piece of cloth which she tore from her long dress.

"You are the ones who hated human right?" Chui Yue asked suddenly snapping Hao out of his 'dreams'.

Hao smirked, "You're smart."

Chui-Yue narrowed her eyes, "Duh, it's easy to know."

"Indeed." Hao said as he pulled his bandaged hand away. He looked out of the cave to see the moon shining brightly with the stars that shimmered. He suddenly thinks of the person he loved the most…his Okasan. Two streams of tears rolled down his cheeks, "Okasan…" He said silently but cleared enough for Chui-Yue to hear.

"_Okasan? Wait…let me think. It means…it means…'mum' in Japanese." _ Chui-Yue thinks. She stood up and walked towards Hao and did not say anything. She looked up at the moon. "Chui-Yue…" Chui-Yue whispered as she blinked back tears, _"Ma, why did you give me that name?" _

Hao closed his eyes and said, "We still have 30 seconds before midnight." Hao continued, "30, 29, 28…3, 2, 1..."

Hao grabbed the girl's hand and they disappeared in a flash of bright light.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: Weird huh? Sorry…this just popped into my mind when I played a game. PS: I don't own it! Anyway please review and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me which country should Hao and the cat-youkai go? GRACIAS, ARIGATOU.


	2. Gemini

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything. I absolutely don't own the History or whatever. Don't sue me…

A/n: Umm…this fic is especially for Christmas…Well…sort of…Anyway just read and review please…

A/n2: Sorry…I know it's a stupid title but…I'm out of ideas now.

A/n3: _Italics are thoughts or flashbacks._

A/n4: '---XXX---' means next scene.

Notes to reviewers…

To **DarkenedCeres **and **Angel **and **XxXOrangyPeachXxX:** I'm glad you like it.

To **Leslie-Ente**: I'm planning on letting them go to Egypt to find the last Horoscope pieces. Thanks for the idea anyway.

**T.H.E M.I.S.S.I.O.N**

Summary: The Great Spirit had assigned Asakura Hao to find the lost pieces of the Horoscopes. If he succeeded before Christmas, he will get back his lost powers, which was lost after the Shaman Fight. Will he be able to do it with the help of a…Cat-youkai? By the way, Merry Christmas…

Ratings- PG

**Chapter 1**

"Yummy!" Chui-Yue exclaimed while eating her meal.

Hao smirked when he saw the girl's action. He looked at his food and did not touch them. Chui-Yue looked up to find Hao staring at his food.

"Are you going to eat that?" Chui-Yue asked after a long paused.

Hao raised an eyebrow, "I'm not hungry. You can have it." Hao said handing the girl his food.

"No thanks, I don't eat fish." Chui-Yue said rejecting the offer.

"Eh?" Hao's jaws drop opened. "Aren't you a cat?" He asked questionably.

"Umm…" Chui-Yue stopped to think for a while, "I'm a cat-youkai or I mean hanyou." She said. Her reactions made Hao laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Chui-Yue asked.

"You." Hao said.

"Well…I don't have to eat fish to prove that I'm a C-A-T." Chui-Yue said licking her paws. She continued, "Besides, not all cats eat fish."

"Oh yeah? What cat doesn't eat fish?" Hao questioned.

Chui-Yue stopped licking her paws. "Let me think…………" Then, Chui-Yue smiled and said, "Me."

"I see." Hao said with a laugh. _"She is so Kawaii."_ He thought. "Why don't you eat fish?" Hao asked.

There were silence for a while, but then Chui-Yue spoke, "My friend was a fish-youkai that's why." Tears began to appear in her eyes, "I'm happy that she turned into a human and be with the ones she loved."

Hao looked deep into the girl's eyes to find that there were sorrow in them, "But?"

"She died…" Chui-Yue rubbed away her tears, "Humans die easily. _I shouldn't have let her turned into a human…_"

"What happened?" Hao asked.

"She was killed by humans. They said she was evil. I thought that she will live happily but I was wrong." Chui-Yue said slamming her fist on the table causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at her.

"_Humans! Once I get my power back, I will destroy them." _ Hao thought.

Chui-Yue stood up suddenly, "Let's go. We still need to find 'Gemini' before midnight." She exclaimed.

Hao looked at the girl and nodded. He was about to leave, just then the waiter caught him.

"You haven't paid!" The waiter shouted. Hao turned and met the man's gaze. Cold sweat dripped down the man's head. _"Oh no! He's…he's the Ying Yang master! I'll be cursed." _He thought.

Hao read thru the man's mind, "Hmph! Pathetic human." He said. "Prepare to die!" He shouted annoyed.

"Gomen-nasai! Hao-sama!" The waiter said with a bow.

"_No wonder this place looks familiar."_ Hao thought. "_I'm back to the time where I first born." _

Seeing that Hao did not response, the man immediately kneeled down and begged for forgiveness, "Gomen-nasai… I don't know it was you. I…please don't set a curse on me and my family."

"Hao!" Chui-Yue shouted suddenly seeing the incident.

Hao turned, "NANI?"

Chui-Yue did not say anything, instead she walked towards the waiter and helped him up, "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"BAKA!" Hao shouted suddenly.

Chui-Yue let the man sit, and then she turned her attention towards Hao. "You can't treat him like that, although he's a human." Chui-Yue said.

Hao did not say anything; instead he pulled Chui-Yue out of the restaurant.

---XXX---

"He's a human!" Hao reminded when they were standing under a tree.

Chui-Yue looked up, "I know." She looked at the snowy ground then continued, "That doesn't mean you can treat him badly."

"_Yeah right…"_ Hao thought.

"Are you listening?" Chui-Yue asked.

Hao turned. "Eh?"

Chui-Yue slapped her hand on her forehead, "Never mind." She said. Chui-Yue then turned and walked away, "Let's go find 'Gemini'." She announced.

"What's the rush?" Hao asked.

"_Won't he learn? We don't have much time." _Chui-Yue thought as she walked.

"Where do you suppose we find it?" Hao asked while laying his back on the tree trunk.

Chui-Yue stopped but then she continued to walk away, "We won't be able to find it if we stand there doing nothing."

Hao raised an eyebrow, _"She's got a point there. Besides, if I didn't find the lost pieces back I will be doom and worse of all I won't be able to destroy mankind." _

"Hao? Are you going?" Chui-Yue turned and asked.

"What do you think?" Hao asked cheekily.

Chui-Yue narrowed her eyes. She stared deep into Hao's eyes as if trying to read them. Hao stared into the girl green eyes and he felt his heart beat fast.

"Are you going?" Chui-Yue asked again. She got so close to Hao that he couldn't resist but give the girl a kiss on her cheek. Chui-Yue blinked but she did not make a move to push him away, "Are you going?" She asked again.

Hao smirked as he pulled the girl closer and whispered in her ears, "Yeah, but…you have to kiss me first."

"I see…" Saying this, Chui-Yue kissed Hao on his forehead. "Now, let's go!" She shouted pulling Hao's hand but Hao did not budge. "???" Chui-Yue eyed Hao suspiciously, "You promised to come with me."

Hao laughed, "Just a second." He said staring deep into the girl's eyes. _"Wow, she got beautiful eyes."_

"We don't have much time." Chui-Yue said suddenly as she shook Hao. "Let's go NOW!" She grabbed Hao's hand and pulled him away.

---XXX---

"_She's so kawaii, so naïve, so…beautiful. I haven't seen a girl like her before." _Hao thought when they were…in the flea market searching for 'Gemini' or at least they…I mean Hao thought it was the most 'suitable' place to search.

"Tell me again. Why do you bring me here?" Chui-Yue asked.

"Cause there are plenty of antics sold here. Maybe we will be able to find 'Gemini' here." Hao said as a-matter-of-factly. He turned to find Chui-Yue scratching her head.

"I don't think we can find it here." Chui-Yue said. "It's a valuable thing. How can it be here?" Chui-Yue said.

"If we had luck we may be able to find it." Hao said as he turned towards a trader and asked him something.

"_It's impossible the pieces will be here."_ Chui-Yue thought. _"It will only be hidden in dangerous place, such as the palace. Just like the movies."_ Chui-Yue licked her paws, _"How I missed my TV. No fair!" _Chui-Yue pouted like a little kid._ "It's Christmas Eve right now; there are probably A LOT of movies on TV." _ She then looked up to see Hao staring at her with a smirk. She noticed that he held a small sack. She walked towards him and asked, "What have you got there?"

"Make a guess." Hao said cheekily.

"Umm… 'Gemini'? Chui-Yue asked.

"No, but I know who have it." Hao said. "The trader gave me a map to the person's house. Let's take a look."

Chui-Yue smiled and nodded. They looked at the map.

"???????????????????????" Hao's jaws drop opened. "NANI? That's the way to…my house?"

"Your house?" Chui-Yue asked.

Hao did not answer. _"Now I have to go and snatch the thing away from myself? But…wait a minute, when did this happen? How come I didn't remember a thing about it?" _

"Umm…Hao? You live in this era?" Chui-Yue asked.

Hao looked up, "Not in this life. I used to live here in my past life."

Chui-Yue covered her mouth with her hand. "Then, you can't come with me, I heard people say 'Don't mess with your past or you will regret it."

"_I know."_ Hao narrowed his eyes, "You mean you are going alone?"

"I guess so." Chui-Yue said.

There were silenced for a while. Then, Hao spoke, "You can't go alone."

"Why?" Chui-Yue asked. "We don't have much time left. If I don't go, who else will go?"

"_Now what? I can't let her go. She will possible get killed or sealed by the past-life ME. But…she's got a point there, if she doesn't go, who will?" _ These questions kept appearing in Hao's mind.

"Hao? Can I go now?" Chui-Yue asked.

"I'm going with you." Hao announced.

"What? You can't go. It'll be dangerous…you could self-destruct or whatever." Chui-Yue said.

"You are going with me…or I go alone?" Hao asked back. "I'm not going to let you go on your own."

"But…but…" Chui-Yue paused to think of an answer or a question. Then she shot back, "Why won't you let me go ALONE? I just know you for two days or make that a day and a half. You don't have to care if I'm going alone or what. I'm not going to let you risk any danger in finding the lost pieces. Just let me go alone! I will succeed this mission. That's for sure."

A smirk formed Hao's face. "Then, why do you care for me? You said we only known each other for two days." Hao said.

"Eh?"

Hao walked near the girl, "I don't want to let you go alone. It's because I don't want to see you get hurt. I know, we just knew each other for two days but…I think…" Hao then whispered in the girl's ears, "Aishiteru, Chui-Yue."

Chui-Yue eyes widen with surprise, _"Is he saying that he love me? That's…impossible. I…he's a human but I'm a youkai." _ Chui-Yue immediately pushed Hao away, "Please don't say that again." She warned.

Hao smirked and did not say anything. Deep inside, he knew that the girl got a little…attached to his words earlier. That unmistakable expression on her face had shown that she's interested in him too. _"Although I can't read her mind, but…"_

Chui-Yue lowered her head and spoke softly, "I need to find 'Gemini' now." Saying this, Chui-Yue was about to walk away but then Hao caught her.

"I'm going with you." He exclaimed. Chui-Yue opened her mouth to speak but Hao silenced her by saying, "If you don't let me go that means…you love me."

"…" Chui-Yue could only say, "Let's go."

Hao grabbed Chui-Yue's hand and they ran…towards the destination.

---XXX---

"Whoa, you used to lived here?" Chui-Yue asked.

Hao nodded.

Chui-Yue smiled, "Then let's go in." She said as she was about to step into the mansion, just then Hao pulled her out. "Eh?"

Hao did not say a word, instead he mumbled a spell. The entrance of the mansion began to glow showing words and charms. Then, the charms shattered. _"No wonder the spell got shattered. It was me all along."_ Hao thought. _"Wait, I remember…when the spell shattered I…"_ Hao immediately pulled Chui-Yue to hide.

Just then, the door of the mansion opened to reveal a man with a white kimono standing there. The man turned and almost spotted Hao and the cat-youkai but Hao immediately cast a spell to become invisible. Seeing that no one was there, the man disappeared into the mansion.

"Hao? Does he look like you? Or is it I have a problem with my eyes?" Chui-Yue asked unbelievably.

Hao did not say a word. Chui-Yue did not bother to ask anymore. "Let's go." Hao whispered as they got out of their hiding place. They then sneaked into the mansion.

"Hao? Where are we going to find it? This mansion is huge." Chui-Yue whispered.

Hao grabbed the girl's hand, "Follow me." Saying this he brought the girl to a room at the end of the mansion. He opened the door and walked in. "This…was my room." He announced.

Chui-Yue scratched her head, "Where is 'Gemini?"

Hao's expression turned serious. He put a finger on his forehead. After a while…

"I have no idea."

Chui-Yue sweatdropped. "Never mind. Let's search for it." Saying this, Chui-Yue opened the closets the drawers…but she still did not find anything. She turned to find Hao standing there with a smirk. "Have you found it?" She asked.

Hao paused for a while, "Umm…no?"

"Then why are you smirking?" Chui-Yue asked.

"That's because…I got it." Hao said.

Chui Yue smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, I've had it with me before I went into this room." Hao said.

"How did you get it?" Chui-Yue asked unbelievably.

"Remember when you say you want to go to the toilet?" Hao asked.

"???"

Flashbacks…

"_Hao…I think I need to use the bathroom." _ Chui-Yue exclaimed.

"_Now?" Hao couldn't believe his ears. The invisible spell only last for one-hour. If they didn't get out of this mansion in that time…they will get caught. Hao realized that but…_

"_I need to go to the toilet NOW…" Chui-Yue almost shouted. Luckily, Hao clasped his hand over her mouth._

"_Make sure you'll be back REAL soon." Hao said._

End of flashbacks…

"When you were gone, I found one of the servants in the mansion very…suspicious. So I followed her to her room and found out that she was casting a spell. I then find that 'Gemini' is part of her ritual." Hao continued, "So…I sort of snatched it away from her." _"Hmm…no wonder I was separated with Yoh in my second reincarnation. That servant must have cast a spell on me." _Hao thought.

"Oh…I see." Chui-Yue nodded. She scratched her head and asked, "Then, why do you bring me here?"

"Because I just want you to have a look at where I used to lived."

Chui-Yue smiled and looked around her, "Not bad."

Hao smirked, "Well, better get going because the spell is going to wear off soon."

Chui-Yue nodded as she followed Hao out of the room. They sneaked out of the mansion just right before the spell wore off.

"Whew. What a close call." Chui-Yue said after they had gone far. She turned and took a look behind her to see if anyone is following them. She took out 'Gemini' and looked at it. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Hao crossed his arms, "Two to go." He announced.

Chui-Yue looked up, "We can't find the next pieces before midnight. That means…we still have plenty of time."

"_Told you so…"_ Hao thought. "What do you supposed we do now?" He asked sitting on a tall rock near a river.

Chui-Yue shrugged. There was silence for a few minutes. None of them talked to each other. Then suddenly a 'bright' idea came from Chui-Yue, "Let's find something to eat."

"???????"

Chui-Yue narrowed her eyes, "This is your country. So…please introduce your country's food to me." Chui-Yue said smiling sweetly. "Tell me, what is the most delicious food in Japan?"

"Umm…curry bread?" Hao replied.

Chui-Yue scratched her head. "Curry bread?"

Hao nodded, "It's my favourite food."

"Then, let's eat." Chui-Yue said as she jumped onto a rock near Hao.

Hao nodded as he jumped down the rock. "Come, I'll bring you to a restaurant famous for its curry bread."

---XXX---

Chui-Yue gulped a lot of water. "Too…spicy…must…drink…water…"

Hao laughed at the girl and continued eating his curry bread.

After a few hours…

"It tasted delicious." Chui-Yue said although she was in tears.

Hao looked up suddenly and was shocked, "Why are you crying?"

"**Sob… **Spicy food… **Sob**…makes… **Sob**…me cry."

"You considered that spicy?" Hao asked unbelievably.

"**Sob … **yes…**Sob**."

Hao smirked, "You cry a lot didn't you?"

"**Sob**…no I don't! **Sob**…I'm not a…**Sob**…crybaby." Chui-Yue said.

"Yeah right." Hao said mockingly. Chui-Yue did not answered instead she kept drinking water.

"**Sob**…the water…**Sob**…is useless."

"You need to have tea." Hao said. He signaled a waiter to take an order. The waiter nodded and disappeared thru the kitchen.

---XXX---

"Much better now?" Hao asked the girl when there were walking on the streets.

Chui-Yue nodded.

The stars shone brightly in the sky. A small amount of snow fell onto both their heads. Hao shook the snow off his hair. Chui-Yue did not bother to do so.

"We still got an hour to go." Hao announced.

"I know…what do you suggest we do?" Chui-Yue asked.

"Watch the stars?" Hao replied.

Chui-Yue licked her paws and nodded. "But…Hao, we can't see it clearly from here." She said.

Hao grabbed the girl's hand. "Concentrate on my furuyuku."

"Eh?"

"Sent us both up there." Hao pointed to a cliff not far from where they're standing.

"OK." Chui-Yue answered. She concentrated on using Hao's furuyuku. And the next thing they knew, they were standing on a high cliff. Chui-Yue tugged onto Hao's clothes. "I'm afraid of highs." She whispered.

"NANI? But you are a cat. Cats don't afraid of highs. _She's really full of surprises_."

"I know." Chui-Yue closed her eyes and said. She tugged onto Hao's clothes tightly.

Hao smirked as he stared at the girl instead of stargazing. _"She's really…beautiful. Her lips are very… kissable."_ Hao thought as he neared the girl. He found his heart beat fast. _"If only…I…"_

His lips were about to met hers. Just then, Chui-Yue opened her eyes. She immediately pulled away when she found out that she was way too close to Hao. A slight blush creep her face, _"What was he trying to do?"_ She heard herself asked.

Hao coughed and turned his attention towards the sky but his mind drifted away, _"She's kawaii yet beautiful. No youkai or any pathetic human deserves her. She's just too good to be true."_ Hao thought. _"I'll make her mine."_ He vowed silently.

"Umm…Hao. I think we still got a minute to go." Chui-Yue spoke softly. Her face was still a little pink from the 'little' incident a few minutes ago._ "Man, why do I feel my face burning when I saw him? I must have been sick."_ She reasoned.

"Chui-Yue, I just want to know something." Hao spoke.

Chui-Yue looked up, "What is it?"

Before Hao could spoke, bright lights flashed and the two of them disappeared in the bright lights.

TO BE CONTINUE…

A/n: Please review. I know I'm stupid to think of this crappy idea for this fic. Sorry…


	3. Cancer

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything. I absolutely don't own the History or whatever. Don't sue me…

A/n: Umm…this fic is especially for Christmas…Well…sort of…Anyway just read and review please…

A/n2: Sorry…I know it's a stupid title but…I'm out of ideas now.

A/n3: _Italics are thoughts or flashbacks._

A/n4: '---XXX---' means next scene.

Notes to reviewers…

To **XxXOrangyPeachXxX**: Thanks for telling me I'm not stupid. **Sigh** my mum said I'm stupid…

To **pandachan: **I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing…

To **Kausi**: Sorry for the delay. You can ask Heloo WHY my computer needs to be repair. By the way, I'm glad you like it…

**Chinese PING YIN:**

CHUI DIAO DE YUE LIANG- Shattering of the moon

ZHE DAO DI ZHE ME HUEI SHI- What does this means?

DAN SHI- But

**T.H.E M.I.S.S.I.O.N**

Summary: The Great Spirit had assigned Asakura Hao to find the lost pieces of the Horoscopes. If he succeeded before Christmas, he will get back his lost powers, which was lost after the Shaman Fight. Will he be able to do it with the help of a…Cat-youkai? By the way, Merry Christmas…

Ratings- PG

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Chui-Yue became aware of was the smell. It was a wet smell of mud. She then found herself standing beside a pigsty, "Eww! I can't believe The Great Spirits sent us here." Chui-Yue covered her nose immediately. "Where are we?" She asked turning to look around her.

Hao's eyes then caught sight of an ancient English castle from a distance. "England." He said without looking.

"Oh, I see." Chui-Yue said as she walked to the front but she accidentally stepped onto something and slipped causing her to fell backwards.

Hao turned and tried to help the girl but it was too late. Chui-Yue felled into the pigsty with a big splash causing the mud to splash onto Hao's face. Chui-Yue spat the mud out of her mouth.

Hao wiped off the mud from his face and laughed at the girl. "You…look like a…mud monster."

Chui-Yue ignored him. "Please get me out of here." She said. Hao held out a hand to pull the girl out but instead he got himself topple onto the girl. Chui-Yue laughed a little, "You looked funny, Hao." She said as she helped Hao to wipe off the mud from his face but she made matter worse. "Oops, sorry…"

Hao frowned but then he laughed and patted the girl's head with his muddy hand.

"Hao. You're getting me covered with more mud." Chui-Yue said.

Hao smirked and did not say anything.

---XXX---

Hao stood under a waterfall and let the water clear away all the mud. Then, he walked out of the waterfall and pick up his poncho which was laid on a rock. He looked up to find Chui-Yue still covered with mud.

"Why don't you wash yourself?" Hao asked as he wore his poncho.

Chui-Yue shook her head, "We need to find 'Cancer' first."

"We still have plenty of time." Hao said as he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the waterfall.

Chui-Yue shivered when the water hit her. "It's so…cold. **Sneeze**… I will get a… **Sneeze**…coldif I stay… **Sneeze**…like this… **Sneeze**. "

"Oops, I forgot. Cats hate water and besides, its winter now." Hao thought as he immediately pulled the girl out of the waterfall. Chui-Yue kept sneezing. "Gomen..." Hao said.

"**Sneeze**…Never… **Sneeze**…mind." Chui-Yue said but then she fainted.

Hao caught hold of the girl just in time, _"Great. I shouldn't have let her wash up especially when it's snowing. I forgot, she's not a shaman." _Hao carried the girl up. _"Now, what can I do?"_

"**Sneeze**…Must… **Sneeze**…find… **Sneeze**…'Cancer'. Chui-Yue whispered as she forced herself to get up. Her face was as white as a piece of paper but she managed to said, "We… **Sneeze **need… **Sneeze**…to get… **Sneeze**…going."

Hao let the girl down. He noticed that her skin was pale. "Chui-Yue, listen to me. You need to rest. You can't…"

"I'm fine." Chui-Yue assured. "We must find 'Cancer' before midnight or…**Sneeze**… both of us will fade from this world."

"…"

"I'm alright." Chui-Yue said with a weak smile, "You don't have to worry about me." She said weakly as she walked away from Hao.

Hao looked down, "Gomen, Chui-Yue." He said then he mumbled something.

Chui-Yue's eyes widen in horror. The next thing she knew was she was in a huge bubble. She can't move nor talk. She only can blink. Two streams of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"After I found 'Cancer' I'll be back for you." Hao said as he walked away.

---XXX---

"Long live King Arthur!" Everyone shouted. Hao looked out from the crowds to see a young man riding on a horse with soldiers following behind. Hao also noticed an old man with a long gray beard riding alongside the young king.

"_Hmm…an Enchanter?"_ Hao thought when he saw the old man's clothing---blue robe, pointy hat… Then something shiny hung from the enchanter's horse caught Hao's eyes. _"That must be…"_

"'Cancer." A female voice said. Hao turned to find a woman standing behind him. She wore traditional English clothes. Her hair was curly and brown. "Hi, I'm Pandora." She said with a smile.

Hao narrowed his eyes, "Pandora? _That doesn't sound really English_."

"Actually, I came from Greece." The girl said without being asked.

"_So…she can read minds?"_ Hao thought._ "Strange, why can't I read hers?"_

The woman laughed, "That's because I'm an enchantress."

"Interesting…So, what do you want?" Hao asked crossing his arms.

"The thing you're also looking for." Pandora said.

"Really? That means we need to fight to see who gets it first." Hao raised an eyebrow and said, "We'll see who's capable of getting it first."

Pandora smiled sexily and whispered in Hao's ears, "Why don't we cooperate?"

Hao smirked, "I don't like to share things." He said. "I prefer owning them by myself."

Pandora laughed, "You are full of confidant, and I like that." She said. "I'll be seeing you later. Bye, Hao." She said as she waked away.

"Chicheina…" Hao whispered. Then, he walked to the entrance of the castle but the guards stopped him from entering.

"Go away, lad!" One of the guards shouted.

Hao raised an eyebrow. In a few seconds, the guards were strangled by ropes coming out of nowhere. Hao laughed and looked behind him, "Pandora is it?"

The aforesaid woman walked out from her hiding place. She gave Hao a sexy smile and said, "Hmm…so, are you going to cooperate with me?"

"Why should I?" Hao asked back.

The woman walked towards Hao and touched his face, "Because we can find 'Cancer' easily if we cooperate." Her blue eyes locked onto Hao's dark brown ones, "My, you're charming." She whispered.

Hao smirked, "That's it, lady. I have a more IMPORTANT business to attend. So, please excuse me." Hao said as he pushed the girl aside and walked into the castle thru the gate.

Pandora watched Hao as he walked into the castle, _"He's charming. I can feel that he's powerful."_ She smiled cunningly, _"But…his 'heart' was stolen. What a pity, but…I'll make him mine easily." _

---XXX---

"Get out of here you…you…" One of the guards said in fear. He backed away and begged, "Please don't kill me."

"Tell me where the enchanter is and I will spare your life." Hao said.

"You mean Merlin?" The man paused for a while, "He's in his room. It's at the end of the corridor on the left." The man said pointing to the corridor.

"I see." Hao said as he walked thru the corridor. He turned and said, "By the way, I didn't kill your partners. They just fainted that's all." Hao then turned back and walked away. _"Why am I being so…soft lately?" _He laughed to himself and shook his head. Before long, Hao reached the room that he was told that Merlin lived here.

Before he could knock onto the door a voice said, "Come in."

Hao opened the door and went into the room. He was quite impressed to see the room filled with strong scent of magic.

"Tell me, my child. You seek for 'Cancer' isn't it?" Merlin asked without looking.

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Indeed."

"Then, you can have it. It's was said that someone will come and take it away from me." Merlin said as he handed 'Cancer' to Hao who took it.

"_I can't believe it's so easy."_ Hao thought.

"Take good care of it, my child." Merlin said as he sat down on a stool. "Remember that…"

"_What could happen?" _Hao thinks.

Hao then walked out of the room to find Pandora standing by the doorway. "So, you've got it faster than me. I must say I'm truly impressed."

Hao smirked and did not say anything, instead he walked pass the woman and ran out of the castle. The woman looked out of the castle window to find Hao running into the forest. She smiled wickedly, "So, that is where he left his 'heart'?" She snapped her fingers and disappeared from the spot.

---XXX---

"Chui-Yue?" Hao called. He looked around him to find…no one. _"Where is she?" _

Hao began to search for the girl. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice and he turned to find Chui-Yue standing behind him.

"Hao, you're back." Chui-Yue said with a smile.

"Chui-Yue, you changed your clothes?" Hao asked raising an eyebrow, "_Wow, she looks very…beautiful in it."_ Hao couldn't help but stared at Chui-Yue who was dressed in white. With a few flower petals on her hair.

Chui-Yue nodded, "Umm, if not I'll die shivering from the damp clothes." She crossed her arms and questioned, "Why did you seal me?"

Hao who was staring at the girl didn't seem to listen.

"Luckily, the elves in the forest release me or I'll be bored to death by now." Chui-Yue scratched her head and said, "Oh well, I guess welcome back." Saying this, Chui-Yue hugged Hao who was surprised.

Chui-Yue then pulled away. She turned and bent down, "These are my friends." She introduced pointing to three tiny little elves.

Three small little creatures popped out and smiled, "Hi. "They greeted.

Hao smirked. Just then…

"What a coincidence." A voice said. Everyone turned to find Pandora walking out. She stopped and smiled at Hao, "So, we met again. It's really fate, don't you think?"

Chui-Yue scratched her head and tugged onto Hao's clothes, "Who is she?" She asked.

"I'm his friend." She said pointing towards Hao. "For your information I'm an enchantress." Pandora said proudly, "So, you're a? A half-demon?"

Chui-Yue nodded, "I'm a hanyou." She smiled and said. She turned towards Hao and said, "Your new friend here is smart. She knows I'm a hanyou even without me telling her."

Hao sweatdrop. _"She's actually teasing you. Don't you get it?"_

Pandora smiled cunningly and said, "Hao, your friend here is really 'cute'." She said sarcastically.

"Oi, Hao. Why did she say I'm cute?" Chui-Yue asked nearly a whisper.

Hao did not say anything; instead he stared at Chui-Yue,"That because you're kawaii._ But…I don't think Pandora-san here means it."_ Hao thinks.

"_Hmph, she's way too naïve."_ Pandora thinks. She smiled and said to the girl, "Let's have a small chat. I would like to know you a little better. _She's quite intriguing, just a little stupid. I can't believe someone like her can wins a man's heart. That's just impossible."_

"OK." Chui-Yue said making cute kiddies sound like she always does. Hao eyed Pandora suspiciously but did not say anything.

Pandora walked away then turned around and said, "Let's go there for a talk shall we?"

Chui-Yue smiled, "Bye, Hao." She said as she ran towards Pandora.

Pandora smiled cunningly, _"Trap set."_

"Chui-Yue." Hao called suddenly.

Chui-Yue turned, "What is it?"

Hao walked up to the two. "Sorry, she's too busy to talk to you." He said to Pandora. Then, he turned towards Chui-Yue and pulled her away.

"Hao? I'm not b…" Before Chui-Yue could finish, Hao had already interrupted.

"You promised to watch stars with me tonight, remember?"

Chui-Yue scratched her head, "I did?"

"_Hmph, he's ruining my plans."_ Pandora thought. _"I think it's time for plan 'B'. _Can I come too?" She asked.

"Sure." Chui-Yue said with a smile. _"Weird, when did I say I want to watch stars with him?" _ Chui-Yue shrugged, _"Well, I guess I'm just too forgetful."_

Hao smirked and gave Pandora a suspicious look, _"What is she up to?" _

Pandora smiled to herself, _"He's suspicious of me already. I guess I better hurry before he found out my plan." _ She turned her attention towards Chui-Yue, "She's just so…ordinary."

---XXX---

"The stars are really beautiful tonight." Chui-Yue said staring at the sky.

Pandora who was also 'stargazing' fell sleepy after a few minutes. _"It's so boring. I wonder how they can stargaze for so long. It made me impatient…I can't wait anymore I must get along with my plan NOW!" _

Hao grabbed Chi-Yue's hand suddenly. He smirked as he pulled the girl closer to him. Chui-Yue looked up at Hao and blinked, _"What is he doing?" _ Chui-Yue pulled away suddenly, "Ah! What happened to the moon?" She asked pointing at the moon.

"It looks like its…shattering." Hao said. _"What happened? I haven't seen this phenomenon before." _ Hao ten narrowed his eyes so he can see behind him. He smirked, "I think I know what happened."

"Then what happened?" Chui-Yue asked. "Shattering of the moon…CHUI DIAO DE YUE LIANG…" Chui-Yue lowered her head and closed her eyes, "Ma, ZHE DAO DI ZHE ME HUEI SHI?"

"Pandora-san." Hao said as he turned.

"Attack!" Pandora shouted as sharp pointy thingy was shot down from the sky.

Hao pulled Chui-Yue aside and dodged. The sharp pointy thingy hit the ground and turned into water. "Chicheina." He said as he makes a seal.

"Fools!" Pandora laughed.

"NANI?" Hao immediately backed away as a stream of water shot out of nowhere hit Chui-Yue who was unaware.

The water then formed a cube trapping Chui-Yue inside it. She choked and slammed her fist hard on the water that surrounded her.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Pandora jumped onto a very huge rock and laughed.

"What do you want?" Hao demanded glaring at the enchantress.

Pandora pushed her curly brown hair aside and bent down. She blew a heart shape smoke at Hao then said, "You know what I want."

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Cancer?"

Pandora put a finger on her lips then said, "You're smart." Then, she jumped down of the rock and waved her hand.

The water surrounding Chui-Yue faded. Chui-Yue fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Pandora then pointed towards Chui-Yue. She mumbled something and the water began to rise and bind around Chui-Yue sending her tied up against a tree.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Pandora said.

Hao smirked, "Chicheina." Tree roots shot out and bind themselves around Pandora.

"Impressive, but…" The tree roots then turned into ice and broke. "Naughty, naughty." Pandora then mumbled something. The water that binds around Chui-Yue's throat began to harden and cut her causing blood to drip from her throat.

"Ah!" Chui-Yue shrieked.

Hao glared at Pandora without saying anything.

"I'm waiting…"Pandora said as she snapped her fingers. The ice cut deeper into Chui-Yue's throat. Chui-Yue shrieked and clenched her fist tight.

"Let her go!" Hao said finally.

Pandora laughed, "I wonder what make you do this to a…half-demon? I mean, she's not that attractive is she?" She walked towards Hao, "Hand over the thing."

"First, I want to know why you need it?" Hao asked.

Pandora looked at her fingers, "For your information, I control the power of the moon." She continued, "Which is why I needed 'Cancer' to strengthen my powers." She smiled, "As you see, 'Cancer' represents the moon in the 12 horoscopes." She turned and looked at the moon which was now fully shattered causing white particles to float in the air. "It had enough powers for me to destroy Merlin---The prince of Enchanters."

Hao laughed, "And why do you want to do that?"

Pandora's smiley face turned into a frown, "That's because he DENY my powers, my existence!"

Hao smirked. "I think I know what happen, Pandora." Hao said confidently, "Those eyes of yours are definitely the same as his." He continued, "If I'm not wrong…he's your father."

"I deny that!" Pandora shouted. "He denied my existence. He don't even care for me, he's not my father!"

"I do not deny your existence, my child." A voice said. Everyone turned and look. A tall, gray-bearded figure in long blue-robe approached them.

"Merlin?" Chui-Yue gasped weakly.

Merlin turned towards the girl and the ice which was bind around her disappeared. Chui-Yue then fell onto the ground unconscious. Hao rushed to the girl's side and healed her wound. The cut disappeared but Chui-Yue still remained unconscious.

---XXX---

Pandora stepped back. Her eyes filled with hatred and anger. She pointed at Merlin, "You!"

"Please stop, my child. Before it's too late." Merlin said.

Pandora laughed, "Why should I?" She then waved her hands and a huge wave formed out of nowhere. It was hit straight at Merlin but, Merlin managed to avoid the attack by using his magic.

---XXX---

"_Hmm…where did the water come from?"_ Hao thought. He observed the surroundings. Then, he smirked, _"I understand now…"_

---XXX---

"You old man!" Pandora shouted as she cast another spell but Merlin managed to stop her.

"Please, my child. I don't want to hurt you." Merlin said.

---XXX---

"_Water…I think I know what to do now." _ Hao thought as he stood up. He took a final glance at Chui-Yue who was already awake, "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Be careful." Chui-Yue said with a weak smile.

"Hai." Hao said as he bent down and gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. "I know, Chui-Yue-chan." He then, turned and walked away.

Chui-Yue stared at the already shattered moon. Flashbacks…

"_Ma, why is my name 'Chui-Yue'? What does it supposed to mean?" A Chibi-Chui-Yue asked her mother._

"_It means shattered moon." Her mother said without looking._

"_But mum, moons don't shatter." Chui-Yue argued._

"_I know." Her mother said, "If it shatters, that means you can choose your fate. Mum won't control you anymore."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Chui-Yue asked._

_Her mother was in tears, "That means, you can choose your destiny. If that is fate…"_

End of flashbacks…

"_Moon shattered…my destiny…"_ Chui-Yue looked up to see Hao in a battle. _"My destiny…"_ Flashbacks…

"_Never fall in love with a human. Remember that…"_ Chui-Yue's mother said to her.

"_DAN SHI ma…"_

"_But if it's fate…"_

End of flashbacks…

"_Can I choose my destiny?" _ Chui-Yue asked herself. Chui-Yue stared at Hao then whispered to herself, "Ma, I don't want to be a youkai. Can I become a human instead?"

---XXX---

"Chicheina." Hao said mockingly as he jumped high in the air.

"Fools!" Pandora shouted as she shot an attack.

Hao smirked. Pandora's eyes widen in shock when the ice she threw earlier melted and fall down as rain towards the ground.

"With the powers of the five elements…" Hao mumbled a spell when he set foot on the ground. A star shape began to form under his feet. Bright lights shot out from the edge of the star. "Power of lightning…"

"What?" Pandora gasped as her whole body become stiff. "What have you done?" She demanded.

Hao smirked and did not say anything. He launched his attack but was blocked. "NANI?"

Merlin spoke, "Please stop this nonsense."

Pandora smiled wickedly as she shot an attack towards Merlin who was unaware. "Ha, ha, ha. You old fool." She laughed.

Merlin who was wounded managed to stand up. "I know I was wrong to abandon you my child."

"You should be feeling guilty by now." Pandora said.

"No, I don't. I've seen my daughter grown into a strong and beautiful lady. I don't feel guilty for abandoning you." Merlin said.

"You!" Pandora was very furious.

"Listen to me my child; if I don't abandon you…you won't be here by now." Merlin continued, "It's a hard thing for me to do but…I've done it at last."

"You lie!" Pandora shouted, "You just don't want me to become powerful as you. But now I've prove that I, Pandora is the most powerful Enchantress in the world."

Merlin laughed weakly, "The real power comes from the heart."

Pandora's eyes widen with surprised but she soon laughed, "I'm not so stupid. Merlin! You just don't like it when I defeat you."

Hao who was standing at a side watched the conversation, _"Strange, why I can read her mind now?"_ He laughed, _"Maybe it's because she was unaware to let down her defense."_ He turned at looked at Chui-Yue who was watching them from behind a tree. Although he can't read thru her mind but…her eyes showed that she was worried, _"Was she worried about me?" _

"_That old man! Was he telling the truth? Am I not powerful enough?"_

Hao simply read thru Pandora's mind. "So…she's hesitating?"

"_Why do you treat me like this Merlin? All I wanted is to call you 'dad' but you deny me…Why?"_

Hao smirked, "So, this is what she really wants. Baka…"

"_I must finish him off now!"_ Pandora thinks as she launched her attack.

Merlin just stood there with his eyes close. The attack almost hit him but, Hao blocked it. "You're pathetic, Pandora." He then pushed the girl with such force that she skidded a few meters backwards.

"Shut up!" Pandora shouted.

"I think I'm the one who was supposed to say so." Hao said mockingly. "You are pathetic because you hide your true feelings. That's why you're weak."

Pandora frowned then looked at Merlin. Her eyes soften, _"So that what he means…my heart is not strong because I hide my true feelings away." _

"Pandora…" Chui-Yue called as she approached them, "Forgive your father ok?" She smiled then continued, "You wish to call him 'dad' is that your wish?"

"Wha…How did you know?" Pandora asked. _"Can she read my mind?"_

Hao turned and stared at Chui-Yue, _"She's really full of surprises."_

"Ah! We didn't have much time left!" Chui-Yue shrieked.

"NANI? We still have five minutes to go." Hao said without worrying.

Chui-Yue ran towards Merlin and pulled him to his daughter. "Now, Pandora. You can't always hate your father right?"

Pandora was almost in tears. _"I can't believe I was defeated by…her."_ She looked at Chui-Yue who was trying to look serious but she looked hilarious._ "Fool." _Pandora thinks. She then turned at stared at Merlin. She mustered all her courage and called, "Dad…"

---XXX---

Chui-Yue smiled and walked towards Hao who was smirking. "You can read people's mind?" He asked.

Chui-Yue scratched her head, "Huh? No." She smiled, "But…I suddenly dream of something in my mind."

"_NANI?"_ Hao laughed, _"Did she read my mind too?"_

"Hao, why do you say 'her lips are very kissable'? What do you mean by that?" Chui-Yue asked staring deep into Hao's eyes.

Hao laughed and patted the girl, "That was nothing actually. _She's just too kawaii."_

"Kawaii? Who are you saying kawaii to?" Chui-Yue asked. Hao did not reply. He pulled her near him. Chui-Yue blinked. She felt her heart beat fast. _"What happen to me? Why is he nearing me? Is he trying to…kiss me? I can't let that happen!" _Chui-Yue realized. "Ah, we still have 30 seconds." Chui-Yue said suddenly breaking the romantic moment. Her heart still beats fast. She quickly pulled away.

Hao lowered his head and smirked.

"Let's count the time…20, 19, 18, 17…3, 2, 1…" Chui-Yue gave Hao a kiss on his cheeks. This shocked Hao-sama but then he smiled as they began to fade away.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: So? I think Hao sounded OOC. **Sigh.** Please review anyway…(Everyone threw rotten tomatoes at the author)


	4. Leo

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything. I absolutely don't own the History or whatever. Don't sue me…

A/n: Umm…this fic is especially for Christmas…Well…sort of…Anyway just read and review please…

A/n2: Sorry…I know it's a stupid title but…I'm out of ideas now.

A/n3: _Italics are thoughts or flashbacks._

A/n4: '---XXX---' means next scene.

Notes to reviewers…

To **XxXOrangyPeachXxX**: Thanks for the reviews very much, my friend. And thanks for telling me I'm who I am.

To **pandachan**: You don't have to kill anyone. I'm just joking anyway. I'm really happy that you follow up with my fic. XIE XIE. I'm so touched. **SOBS. **

To: **Holly-HoLEE**: Thanks for the ideas anyway. But sorry I don't really know about Greece so…I can't really write one about Greece. Ps: I also don't have any books telling me about Greece and its culture. If I'm not wrong you are Lee Shan Qi right? If I'm not wrong, tell me your email address please…

To: **Leslie-Ente**: I will. **Smiles.**

To **Angel**: Sorry, I don't really know about Rome or Greece so I can't write about it…but I know a little about Egypt if you don't mind. Anyway, thanks for the review. Gracias.

To **Kausi**: You are a Chinese right? Well thanks for the review. XIE XIE.

**Chinese PING YIN**

WO- I

AI- Love

Ni-You

**T.H.E M.I.S.S.I.O.N**

Summary: The Great Spirit had assigned Asakura Hao to find the lost pieces of the Horoscopes. If he succeeded before Christmas, he will get back his lost powers, which was lost after the Shaman Fight. Will he be able to do it with the help of a…Cat-youkai? By the way, Merry Christmas…

Ratings- PG

**Chapter 3**

"Egypt!!!" Chui-Yue shouted as she started to run around the desert. "I love Egypt." She licked her paws then said, "The people here really know how to treat cats."

Hao smirked. He stared at the girl, _"Why did she kiss me just now? Is that a signal that she likes me too?" _

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chui-Yue asked.

"That's because you're way too beautiful." Hao said.

Chui-Yue blushed. _"Erm, why am I blushing?" _ Chui-Yue shook her head to get the thought out of her mind, _"It's because the desert is too hot." _She reasoned.

Hao couldn't help but noticed that the girl blushed. _"So, she's also interested."_ He decided to ask for more details, "Do you like me?"

"Like you? No I don't." Chui-Yue said hastily turning her face away. _"Remember, Chui-Yue, don't fall in love with a human. You will regret."_

"Really?" Hao asked without looking.

Chui-Yue did not answer instead she change the topic, "Hmm…I wonder where are we going to find 'Leo'…"

"Answer me!" Hao said. He doesn't know why his tone had become harsh.

Chui-Yue pretended not to hear him, "Huh? What did you say?" She turned and walk to a cactus, "Thirsty? I bet we can get some water…"

"Don't hide your feelings, Chui-Yue." Hao said. His eyes were serious. "Now I ask you again, do you like me?"

Chui-Yue gulped, _"Now what? I can't forget what mum had told me. I also don't want to lie towards my feelings. I…" _ Flashbacks…

"_But if its fate, you can follow your heart desires…" _

End of flashbacks. _"Is it really fate? Is it my destiny? _I…" Chui-Yue tried to say but no words come out. She closed her eyes and begun to think, _"Shattered moon…mum words…is it really my destiny_. _Then…" _Chui-Yue turned and mustered all her courage, she then said, "Hao, WO AI NI."

"What did you say?" Hao asked.

"WO AI NI." Chui-Yue said softly. A slight blush creep her face.

"WO AI NI? What does it means?" Hao laughed, "You like me right?"

Chui-Yue shook her head. "No."

Hao frown, "Then what does it means?"

Chui-Yue whispered in Hao's ears. "It means…" Chui-Yue then ran away leaving Hao standing there with a broad smile.

He laid his back on the wall, _"I've made up my mind. She's my queen."_

Chui-Yue watched Hao from a distance, "What have I done? Oh well, I guess I've been honest with my feelings. Chui-Yue turned to find something weird floating in the air. "Eh?" She quickly turned and called, "Hao! I think I found something."

Hao looked up, "Hmm?" Then, he walked towards the girl. "NANI?"

"Look there." Chui-Yue said pointing to the floating object.

Hao narrowed his eyes. "That must be the…" His eyes widen, "…Legendary Fire Sphinx."

Chui-Yue tugged onto Hao's clothes, "So, are we going in?"

"Eh?"

"Maybe, 'Leo' will be in it." Chui-Yue said. She then pulled onto Hao's poncho, "We need to find it. Don't you want to leave sooner? The Great Spirit says if we find the last pieces the sooner, we will be able to go back sooner."

Hao smirked, "Nah, I don't want to leave so soon." He stared deep into the girl's eyes, "I want to stay here longer."

Chui-Yue blinked. "Eh?" She quickly turned her attention away, "Hmm…I wonder how we can go in?"

Hao sweatdropped.

"I want to go home sooner because it's too hot here." Chui-Yue wiped her sweat off, "I want to eat ice-cream."

Hao smirked. "I'll treat." He said.

Chui-Yue turned, "Really? Then…I want chocolate flavored ice-cream with extra cat-biscuits on it." Chui-Yue licked her paws, "I can't wait till I get back." She turned towards Hao, "Let's get 'Leo' back sooner!" Saying this, Chui-Yue grabbed Hao's hand and pulled him away.

---XXX---

"Hmm…hmm…" Chui-Yue's scratched her head, "How are we supposed to go in?" Chui-Yue asked. "Ah, I know. We can get a ladder."

"But there's no entrance…" Hao said.

"Huh? Then, how are we going to enter?" Chui-Yue turned towards Hao and tugged onto his clothes, "Hao, do you have any idea how are we going to get in?"

"Yes." Hao said.

Chui-Yue smiled, "Then, tell me!"

"………" Hao stopped to think for a while, "According to legend, we'll need a password to enter the building…but…"

"But?"

"I don't know it." Hao said finally.

"Huh?" Chui-Yue looked disappointed but then she smiled and said, "Never mind. We'll figure out another way to get in."

Hao smirked, "I lied. I know the password but…you must kiss me before I tell you"

"Oh, I see." Chui-Yue then gave Hao a kiss on his left cheek. "There you go. Now, say the password." She said with a smile.

Hao narrowed his eyes, "Ok." He said finally. Hao then looked up to see the 'Fire Sphinx'. He mumbled something and the floating object shone and 20 ladders dropped down from the object.

"Let's split up! It'll be faster." Chui-Yue said but Hao stopped the girl.

"No, we will go together. We don't know what lies ahead. It'll be safer if we go in together." Hao said.

"No, I say we split up." Chui-Yue insisted.

Hao sighed, "OK, but…you'll have to take this." Hao said taking out his left glove and handing it to the girl.

Chui-Yue nodded. "Thanks." She said. "Ah, I also have something for you." She said as she took off her necklace which was the shape of a full moon but it had slits between it, like it had been glued back together. Chui-Yue smiled and wore it over Hao's neck.

Hao blinked and smirked, "Arigatou." He said softly.

Chui-Yue did not answer; instead she ran and climbed one of the ladders. "See you later!"

---XXX---

Hao smirked when he saw the necklace Chui-Yue had given him. He walked until he saw a huge gap between the ground he was standing and the other one. _"Chicheina."_ Hao thinks. _"You call that a trap?"_

Suddenly, he heard Chui-Yue's screamed from the other room. Then there were silence. Hao narrowed his eyes, _"Hmm? What was that?" _ He then turned around to see Chui-Yue standing there.

"Hao!" Chui-Yue shouted as she run to hugged him.

Hao did not return the hug instead he pushed her away. "I thought you said we're gong to split up?" Hao asked suspiciously.

"I…I'm scared. There are creepy things in here." Chui-Yue said. "I'm scared of it so I come to look for you." Chui-Yue then turned to see a spider crawling on her leg, "Ah! Spider!" She shouted as she squashed the spider.

Hao smirked, "OK. That's it, you imposter! Who are you?" Hao demanded as he drew out his sword.

"What are you talking about?" Chui-Yue asked scared. "I'm not an imposter you idiot!"

Hao drew is sword nearer, "First of all, Chui-Yue-chan is not afraid of spiders. _In fact, she loves them." _He continued, "Secondly, she doesn't talk like that."

The imposter laughed, "You're smart." She said. With a poof, the imposter turned into a girl. She wore ancient Egypt clothes. "I'm impress that you've pass the first test. Now, please proceed to the second one." The Egyptian girl said with an ancient tone. Then, she disappeared. The huge hole covered up.

"Chicheina." Hao said as he continued his way. He kept thinking about the cat-youkai or I mean hanyou, _"Hmm…I wonder how she is doing right now?" _

---XXX---

Hao then walked until he reached a room filled with treasures and gold. _"Hmph, human's goods are useless to me_." Hao thinks as he walked past the treasure not even touching any off it.

The aforesaid Egyptian girl appeared, "You've pass the other test. I must say I'm really impressed. No human ever past this level before."

"_I'm not those pathetic creatures_!" Hao thinks but he maintained his smirked and said, _"Chicheina. That was too easy."_

"Then proceed to round three, I bet you won't be able to pass it." The girl said as she disappeared as usual.

---XXX---

"O…Okasan?" Hao gasped when he saw a woman. She was dressed in a silk-made kimono. Her long hair was tied up.

The woman smiled at him but did not say anything. Hao reached out his hands towards her. His hands tremble. Then he felt his mouth opened but no words come out. Then, the woman disappeared and appeared behind him.

Hao's eyes widen as he turned. Two stream of tears rolled down his cheeks. He could not explain why she made him ached so deeply yet it scared him. Hao shook his head, "Oka…Okasan." He managed to say as he collapsed on his knees. He shut his eyes tightly.

A wicked smile formed the woman's face as she jumped up and threw darts at Hao. It nearly hit him but lights shone and the darts fell to the ground as flowers. Hao's eyes jerk opened. Hao then looked at the necklace that Chui-Yue gave him earlier. Flashbacks…

"_Hao, now I give you my 'heart'. It'll protect you but…don't make it shattered ok?" _

End of flashbacks. Hao stood up and faced his opponent. _"I won't let it shattered." _Hao vowed silently. Hao then locked eyes with his opponent.

The woman's face rotted. Worms came out from her rotten flesh. She laughed wickedly as she disappeared and reappeared behind Hao. Again, she threw darts at him and ran with high speed surrounding him. Hao closed his eyes and concentrated, _"She's too fast."_ He realized. _"Now all I can do is…" _He opened his eyes again,"Use my instinct." Saying this, Hao threw his sword towards the running creature and…it hit the creature on its stomach.

The creature gave a loud scream and melted. Hao jumped away before the acidic substances hit him. He landed on foot and turned for another glance at the creature. _"Chicheina."_ Hao thinks as he picked up his sword and walked away.

"You've passed round three. There are two more to go." The Egyptian girl appeared again and said. Hao pulled the girl up almost strangling her but he managed to control his temper by throwing the girl aside. The girl disappeared before she hit the ground.

---XXX---

Hao entered a chamber to find a hooded figure in front of him. Hao stared at the hooded figure. Something about his figure was familiar but Hao had no idea where he had seen him before. Then the answer revealed as the hooded figure pulled down his hood.

Hao eyes widen when he saw the person…it was him. It was as if looking in the mirror. Two Haos…two totally same looking Hao with the same earrings, same poncho, same pants…everything the same.

"What is this? My evil twin?" Hao laughed. "Oops, I forgot I AM the evil ones."

"Chicheina." The second Hao said as the spirit of fire began to appear.

"_NANI? Why does he have the Spirit of fire and I don't?"_ Hao thinks as he jumped aside before the fireball hit him. He looked up at the left to see the Egyptian girl standing on the balcony looking down at him. Beside her stood a Chui-Yue who was also watching the battle with worried eyes.

The Egyptian girl jumped down. "This is just a warm-up." She said. "The REAL battle begins now." Saying this, the girl disappeared and appeared beside Chui-Yue.

Hao was having a hard time playing 'dodge ball'. Some of the fire burned Hao's poncho. _"I can't always dodge."_ He realized. _"But…I can't win without the Spirit of Fire."_ He dodged another fireball and looked up to see Chui-Yue closing her eyes and praying for him. He smirked, _"I don't need the Spirit of Fire…all I need is_…"

"With the power of the Five Elements…" Hao mumbled while making a seal. A star shape began to form underneath the Spirit of Fire. "With the power of my companion…" Bright lights shone from the edge of the star, "Sealed!" He said lastly.

The edge of the star formed a cage trapping inside the Spirit of Fire and the other Hao. Then, they vanish so did the cage. Hao laughed to himself, _"So…this is the power Yoh used to defeat me."_ He thinks, _"The powers of …companions…friends…" _He then looked up to see Chui-Yue running towards him.

"Hao!" Chui-Yue shouted with tears in her eyes.

Hao smirked, _"I can't believe she got so much power." _

Chui-Yue then hugged Hao crying, "I'm glad you're alright." She whispered.

The Egyptian girl then appeared. "Prepare for round five." She announced.

Chui-Yue pulled away and nodded.

"_Yeah right."_ Hao thinks but her next words shocked him.

"Only one of you will be able to leave. "The Egyptian girl said. "That means, you'll have to fight with each other to see who will be worthy of leaving this place." She continued, "One of you may be able to leave this place with…" She took out a glass piece and showed it to the two. "The game starts now." She said in an ancient tone and disappeared.

Chui-Yue stood up. Her eyes were blank. She forced out a smile and said, "Hao, listen to me."

Hao looked at the girl but no words come out.

"Kill me." The girl said as she gave Hao his sword which dropped out during the battle.

"No." Hao said.

Chui-Yue laughed, "I insist that you kill me so that you can leave here safely. Or else we both will disappear from this world when the clock strikes midnight." She stared deep into Hao's eyes, "You must live because you have big ambitions." She lowered her head and whispered, "Not like me. I'm just a dreamer." She looked up again, "To you, I'm just a pathetic creature right?"

Hao opened his mouth but no words came out.

Chui-Yue continued, "I'm also human. You hate humans." She forced out a smile, "Now, please kill me before it's too late." She said as she handed the sword to Hao who grabbed the handle. Chui-Yue smiled, "Thanks." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Hao then threw the sword away making a loud noise when it hit the ground. She pulled the girl towards him and hugged her tightly. "I won't kill you." He whispered causing the girl to cry.

"Hao, please listen…"

"If you want me to kill you, my answer is a 'no'." Hao continued, "You are not pathetic. You're strong since the day I met you. If you're weak, you won't be able to pass thru this test."

Chui-Yue forced out a smile, "That's because I'm lucky. It's not that I'm powerful or what." She continued, "But you are different, you are powerful. You deserve to live but …"

Hao cut in, "You're not lucky. I am…" He continued, "I'm lucky because I met you."

Chui-Yue's eyes widen with surprise. She opened her mouth to speak but Hao had already cut in.

"Your courage, your beauty, your childishness, your kindness…your everything fascinated me." Hao said. "So…I don't want to lose someone as fascinating as you."

"I…"

"I will find another way to get us out of here. There must be a way out of everything." Hao said not knowing when he sounded slightly like Yoh.

Chui-Yue nodded. Hao smiled and pulled away. "I'll be back." He said as he disappeared thru the entrance of the chamber.

---XXX---

"Where are you?" Hao shouted causing an echo.

The Egyptian girl appeared with 'Leo' in her hands. "So you have passed the fifth round?" She asked.

"No." Hao said.

The girl laughed, "You had." She said as she handed 'Leo' to Hao.

Hao took 'Leo'. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you mean by I passed?"

"You'll see." Saying this, the Egyptian girl disappeared.

Hao's eyes widen in shock, _"She must meant that Chui-Yue was…" _He quickly ran into the chamber to find Chui-Yue laying on the ground. A knife was stabbed into her heart. Blood stained her clothes.

Hao ran to the girl's side and squat down. He held her body up, _"No! She…"_ Hao felt that his heart ached, _"I can't let her die!" _He thinks as he pulled out the knife and threw in on the ground. Then, he put a hand over the girl's wound and used his furuyuku to heal her.

Chui-Yue didn't even move at all. Hao slammed his fist on the ground causing it to bleed. He looked at the girl's face. "You're pathetic." He said finally, "You don't even love yourself. That's why you're pathetic!" He shouted hoping that she could hear him. His voice soften when he said, "I love you that makes you more pathetic because you can't even tell me that you love me too." He stared at the girl to see that two stream of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Then, the girl opened her eyes slowly. She pouts, "I'm not pathetic. You told me so."

Hao smirked. "Of course you're not." He whispered in her ears, "My queen is not pathetic…she's strong."

Chui-Yue stretched as she got up. "It's good to be a cat!" She announced as she licked her paws. "You had nine lives if you're one."

Hao narrowed his eyes, "You knew that all along?"

Chui-Yue scratched her head, "No." She smiled then said, "I'm not fully cat. I'm half of it remember?"

"Then, how do you managed to survive?" Hao asked.

Chui-Yue took out the necklace that she gave Hao. "This is why I can live right now."

She continued, "That's my heart."

Hao's eyes widen in surprised, "Whoa, I thought that when you say you gave your 'heart' to me. I thought that you were just kidding."

"No, I wasn't. It was indeed my heart." Chui-Yue said with a laughed. "Anyway, thanks for protecting it."

Hao looked at the necklace, "Why does it look like it had been shattered?" Hao asked.

Chui-Yue did not reply. "Well…I think it's about time we leave." She smiled, "Have you got 'Leo'?" She asked.

Hao smirked and nodded.

"Then, let's go!!!" Chui-Yue shouted as a flash of light blinded their eyes as they disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: Well…what do you think about it? Please review to let me know. By the way, I will publish the next chapter on Christmas day IF I had enough reviews. Bye!!!


	5. THE END

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything. I absolutely don't own the History or whatever. Don't sue me…

A/n: Umm…this fic is especially for Christmas…Well…sort of…Anyway just read and review please…

A/n2: Sorry…I know it's a stupid title but…I'm out of ideas now.

A/n3: _Italics are thoughts or flashbacks._

A/n4: '---XXX---' means next scene.

Notes to reviewers…

To **XxXOrangyPeachXxX**: Thanks for reviewing. I know you can't update because of the bunch of yaoihunters! Those guys are really a bunch of idiots who have nothing to do.

To **Leslie Ente**: Thanks for the review. Well…I read the Chinese Manga and it wrote the word 'Hao' into the word 'good'. They are the same words so…

To **Kausi**: I see. I'm also Chinese too. Thanks for the review. XIE XIE.

To **Xin Er**: I'm glad you like my fic but…why do you say Hao's not cute? I think he's cute. And he's not disgusting either. I think bad boys are charming.

To **Alexandra-Asakura**: Yup, I will publish it on Christmas day (My time). Thanks for the review. XIE XIE.

To **Heloo**: Really so bad? Well…that's my own idea for the traps so…And why can't I separate them? There are no rules saying I can't. And besides, don't underestimate Chui-Yue because she's not weak at all. Anyway, thanks for the review.

To **pandachan**: Sorry you'll have to wait. But look on the bright side, Christmas is only a day away, (In my country). Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Chinese PING YIN**

SHEN ME- What

AH YI- Aunt

NI YAU ZHOU LE- You are going to leave?

NI ZHE ME LE- What happened to you?

WO ZHI DAO- I know

**T.H.E M.I.S.S.I.O.N**

Summary: The Great Spirit had assigned Asakura Hao to find the lost pieces of the Horoscopes. If he succeeded before Christmas, he will get back his lost powers, which was lost after the Shaman Fight. Will he be able to do it with the help of a…Cat-youkai? By the way, Merry Christmas…

Ratings- PG

**Chapter 4**

"3 hour till Christmas." Chui-Yue thinks as she ate her last spoonful of ice-cream. There were no ice-cream stalls or shop open that day because…who would eat ice-cream during winter? But…Hao managed to get some ice-cream for her using his own tactic.

The stars were shining in the sky but there was still snowfall. "Chui-Yue-chan…" Hao called.

The girl looked up, "What is it?" She asked.

Hao looked at the girl but did not say anything.

Chui-Yue immediately got on her feet and jumped onto a rock not far from the rock Hao was sitting. Chui-Yue scratched her head and asked, "Come on, tell me."

"Will you be my queen?" Hao said finally.

"Eh?" Chui-Yue asked, "Queen?" She jumped onto the ground and looked up at Hao who looked back. "Hao…we just knew each other for 4 days only."

"So?"

"So…aren't you a bit…too rush?" Chui-Yue asked.

Hao smirked and jumped down from the rock and grabbed the girl's hand. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"Umm…yes."

Hao then pulled the girl closer to him and whispered in her ears, "Then, that's already enough."

Chui-Yue's eyes widen with shock. She pushed Hao away, "No it isn't." She said softly. The snow began to fall heavier. There was silence for a while then Chui-Yue said, "If it's enough, my mum won't have to suffer." Then, the girl ran away leaving Hao standing there.

"_She still doesn't believe me."_ Hao realized.

---XXX---

Chui-Yue sat in the graveyard shivering. She hugged her knees and began to think, _"Can I trust him?" "Is it fate?" "My destiny?" "I…_**Sneeze**." Chui-Yue rubbed her hands together to get warm. _"It will be getting colder_."

---XXX---

"Hmm? I think it's about time I go find her. "Hao thinks as he stood up. He then looked up to see three girls walking towards him. He immediately recognized them. _"So…the Hanagumi are here?" _

Hao smirked when he saw more and more of his allies appeared. "Nichrome, Peyote, Macchi, Mari, Kanna, Opacho." Hao called out.

"Hao-sama." Macchi greeted.

"Hao-sama." Kanna greeted. Then, come Mari, Nichrome and Peyote.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho shouted as she ran towards Hao.

"Time for world domination." Nichrome said crossing his arms.

Hao smirked, "But let's give my dear Otouto a little Christmas visit shall we?"

"Mari agrees." Mari said holding her Chuck. "Mari's bored already."

---XXX---

"Oi Ryu, why are you switching the TV program?" Horohoro shouted. "I wanted to see 'V6' live in Concert."

Anna gave Ryu a dead glare making Ryu shivered but…he managed to switch the channel.

"Hmph." Ren thinks as he drank his milk.

"Just a sec please." Ryu begged. "I'm on TV, you know? Thanks to my hair" Ryu said as he took out a comb and combed his hair.

"Ha, ha, ha. You? On TV?" Horohoro just can't believe it. He laughed and laughed that he accidentally kicked Ren who was drinking his milk.

Ren spat the milk out and glared at Horohoro, "Kisama!"

"Just watch." Ryu said as he got back to his place.

"???" Everyone had their eyes glued onto the TV screen. Then…

"Oi, look. It's really…Ryu." Horohoro said.

"Told you so." Ryu said proudly.

"If you happy and you know it clap your hair………….. Please buy XXX Shampoo. It'll strengthen your hair and make you look good like me." Ryu said on TV. He put his thumb up and smiled…scarily.

Everyone froze except Ryu. "Do you see me? I'm so proud to be on TV." Ryu said, his eyes watery.

"It's worse than Chocholove's joke." Horohoro whispered to Ren and Yoh.

They both nodded.

"Kowai…" Tamao and Pirika shrieked.

"So? What do you think?" Ryu asked.

"Urusai!" Anna said as she threw Ryu outside. She glared at him then when to watch TV.

Horohoro then saw Faust and Eliza nearing the house. He waved at them, "Oi! Faust."

Faust did not answer instead he and his wife ran into the house. "Step aside everyone." Faust ordered. Eliza then laid a girl onto the wooden floor.

Ryu's eyes budged with heart shapes. Horohoro pushed him aside, "Who is this?" He asked.

Faust did not answer instead he tried to save the girl who suffered from a cold. Her body was icy cold and she was shivering.

"We need to make her warm!" Faust said. Eliza nodded as she covered the girl with blankets. After sometimes, the girl stopped shivering. Her eyes opened slowly.

"She's waking up." Horohoro whispered.

The girl's green eyes scanned the room. The first thing she saw was an ugly man with ugly hairstyle smiling at her. "Ah!" She shouted as she covered the blankets from her head to toe.

Ryu seemed to freeze and shattered.

"Don't be afraid." Pirika said. "We won't hurt you."

The girl stuck her head out slowly. She saw a blue hair girl smiling at her.

"Hi." Tamao greeted shyly.

"Hmph." Ren drank his milk and did not say anything.

Anna kept her eyes glued onto the TV screen did not bother to care.

"Hi! I'm Horohoro." Horohoro greeted.

Then, the girl's eyes locked onto Yoh. "Hao?" She gasped.

"Hmm? NANI?" Yoh asked lazily.

"_That's not Hao."_ The girl thinks.

"What is your name?" Horohoro asked but was hit by his sister.

"Onichan! You are scaring her." Pirika said.

"No, I did not!" Horohoro argued.

The girl laughed, "Hi, I'm Chui-Yue." She said as she pulled off the blanket.

Ren immediately pointed his Quen Dao at the girl, "Who are you?"

"I…"Chui-Yue was shocked. Tears appeared in her green eyes.

"Oi, Ren. I don't think she'll harm us." Horohoro said as he pushed Ren's Quen Dao away.

"You baka!" Ren shouted. "She's not a human! And besides, look at her glove."

Everyone looked at the girl who hugged her knees out of fear. _"Who are these people? And why are they staring at me like that?" _

Then, Yoh smiled and asked the girl, "Hao sent you here?"

"Eh? Sent me here?" Chui-Yue scratched her head, "No…"

"I see." Yoh said with a lazy smile and turned back to his friends, "Told you so."

"Baka!" Ren shouted. "Just because she said 'no', doesn't mean Hao did not send her here." Ren glared at the girl, "I say, we keep her hostage and questioned her."

"SHEN ME?" Chui-Yue almost shouted. "Are you saying that you're going to kidnap me?"

"Ren, even she is Hao's allies, doesn't mean that we have to kidnap her." Yoh said lazily.

Ryu, Pirika, Horohoro, Faust and Tamao nodded.

"I'm not kidnapping her…I'm just…"

"You're just?" A voice asked from outside.

Everyone turned and looked as Hao stepped into the house.

"Hao…" Chui-Yue said weakly.

Hao stared at the girl but he did not say anything.

"Yo." Yoh greeted.

"Yo." Hao greeted back. "So, my dear Otouto, how are you doing lately?"

"Fine." Yoh said lazily.

Hao smirked, "You haven't changed." He continued, "You are the same old lazy you." He then turned his attention towards Chui-Yue, "I think I'll save the fight later. I have another business to attend. If you'll excuse me." Hao then walked towards the girl and carried her up. "I think I'll leave now, anyway Merry Christmas."

"Save the Christmas greetings for the next two hours." Anna said coldly.

Hao smirked then he turned towards Yoh and said, "I'll be seeing you soon. And when that day comes, I will make sure I defeat you." Saying this, Hao teleported away with Chui-Yue.

---XXX---

"Hao, why do you want to dominate the world?" Chui-Yue asked as she turned and looked at Hao.

There was silence for a while. Then Hao spoke, "Because humans are pathetic. They are the seeds of evil." He turned and met the girl's gaze, "I want to create a world with only shamans."

Chui-Yue forced out a smile, "I see…that means I will die too right?" She asked.

Hao was stunned. "You are not a…"

"I am a human. Although I'm half human but…I still am a human." Chui-Yue said. She continued, "Hao, you are also a human too…"

"I'm not those pathetic creatures!" Hao shouted.

Chui-Yue was shocked but she decided to continue, "You are and you knew it."

"I'm not!" Hao shouted as he stood up. He was very angry, "Don't ever say that to me again. My temper has its limits." Saying this, Hao walked away.

Chui-Yue stared at the fire. She forced out a smile, _"My destiny? What do mum meant?' _

Suddenly, Chui-Yue felt someone pushing her hardly. She looked up to see a yellow hair girl staring at her. "Is there a problem?" Chui-Yue asked.

The girl known as Marion glared at Chui-Yue, "You made Hao-sama mad. Mari doesn't like it."

Another girl known as Opacho ran to Chui-Yue's side, "Hao-sama is angry right now. You better apologize to Hao-sama."

Chui-Yue shook her head and stood up, "I won't take back my words." She said determined.

"But…"

Chui-Yue smiled at the girl, "I will be leaving. Please tell your Hao-sama that I'm leaving OK?" Then, Chui-Yue walked away not knowing where to go. _"If you don't want to change your ways…then all I can say to you is 'Goodbye'. If you still want to destroy mankind, you'll have to kill me first for I'm also human. In that way, you will be fair to other humans." _

---XXX---

"Hao's still alive?" Everyone asked Yoh who nodded lazily in reply.

"But how?" Horohoro asked.

"Because I didn't kill him at all." Yoh replied.

"NANI??????"

---XXX---

Chui-Yue sat on the bench in the park staring at the sky, _"I think I will go home now."_ She thinks. She then stood up and stretched. She lowered her head and smiled, _"Asakura Hao…"_

---XXX---

"Hao-sama…" Opacho started. "Chui-Yue-san..."

"Call her Chui-Yue-sama." Hao said.

Opacho nodded, "Chui-Yue-sama had left…she told Opacho to tell Hao-sama that she had left."

Hao raised an eyebrow, "I see." Then he smirked, "She'll come back." Hao was very sure about it. He took out the necklace that Chui-Yue had given him, _"Her heart is here…she can't run."_

An hour pass, but still no Chui-Yue. Hao looked at the sky to find that it was snowing heavily but…he was safe from it because he got The Spirit of Fire to protect him and his allies.

"Hao-sama, do you have any plans to dominate the world?" Nichrome asked. He was already bored staring at the fire.

Hao did not answer instead he stared at the necklace and smirked. Flashbacks…

"_Hao, now I give you my 'heart'. It'll protect you but…don't make it shattered ok?"_

"Don't let it shattered." Hao silently repeated the words. "Shattered…"

"_What's with Hao-sama today?" _

"_He's acting not like himself. Mari doesn't like it." _

"_Because of the girl?"_

Hao looked up, "What did you say Peyote?"

Peyote was shocked, "Hao-sama, I did not say anything. _Shit! I forgot that he can read minds." _

Hao smirked and admitted, "Ah, it's because of her. So?"

Everyone kept quiet. Hao stood up and walked away. "Hao-sama!" Opacho shouted. Hao turned and smiled at her. Then, he continued his way.

---XXX---

"AH YI." Chui-Yue called tugging onto a woman's clothes, "Tell me where I can buy souvenirs to take home?"

"Yue-er, don't you see I'm busy?" Chui-Yue's aunt said as she took an order from her customers, "A bowl of 'JIAO ZHI' coming up."

Chui-Yue pouts, "AH YI, I'll be leaving here tonight so…"

Her aunt turned and looked at her, "NI YAU ZHOU LE?"

Chui-Yue nodded with her head down. "I'll be going back to China." She said softly, her eyes are watery.

"Yue-er, NI ZHE ME LE?"

Chui-Yue wiped away her tears, "I'm alright."

Chui-Yue's aunt asked Chui-Yue to sit. "Now, tell me what happened?"

"AH YI." Chui-Yue cried hugging her aunt.

"Yue-er…did someone bullied you? Tell aunt what happened. I'll teach them a lesson."

Chui-Yue did not say anything. "Aunt Shu-Zhen, let's just forget this. Please bring me to buy some souvenirs. I want to give them to Hong-er and Lu-er." She forced out a smile and said, "They must have missed me."

Bai Shu-Zhen narrowed her eyes, "Yue-er. You don't look like yourself today."

Chui-Yue shook her head a forced out a smiled, "I'm fine…"

Bai Shu-Zhen was very angry; she hit the table with her hand causing it to split into two. Everyone in the restaurant looked at her. She said, "I treat you as my daughter but why do you still treat me as a stranger."

"I…"

"After your mum saved me from the pagoda, I've tell myself that you and your mum are my savior. I also treated you as my daughter. I even promised your mum to let you use my surname 'Bai'. But you…"

"I know aunt, but…I don't think that you can help me this time." Chui-Yue lowered her head and continued, "If I tell you this, you will scold me."

Bai Shu-Zhen narrowed her eyes, "Yue-er, don't be afraid OK? Tell aunt what happened and I will try and help you."

---XXX---

"_She must be near here."_ Hao thinks as he quickens his step. He looked up to see a Chinese restaurant in front of him. _"Hmm…Chui-Yue-chan must be inside."_ Hao smirked and was about to walk into the restaurant but a force pulled him out. He found that the necklace Chui-Yue gave him was shining.

---XXX---

"What? You're IN LOVE with a human?" Bai Shu-Zhen asked slamming her fist on the chair. "Yue-er, you know humans can't be trusted."

Chui-Yue shook her head, "I'm also human." She said softly.

Bai Shu-Zhen's eyes soften, "Yue-er, I know you are half-human but…" She sighed, "You know what happened to your mother right? She was also a hanyou and she married your father hoping that she can turn back into a human but…"

"I know. She failed. She was killed." Chui-Yue stood up and said, "That is why I'm leaving here but… I can't because I left my heart with him."

"You what?" Bai Shu-Zhen almost fainted, "Oh my, how could you?" She sighed, "You know better not to trust humans."

Chui-Yue forced out a smile, "He deny that he was a human."

Bai Shu-Zhen crossed her arms and said, "He is a human right?"

Chui-Yue smiled and nodded, "He says that he wanted to dominate the world and create a world only with shamans and spirits."

---XXX---

Hao narrowed his eyes, _"Hmm? Why can't I go in? Is it because of this necklace?" _ He tried to go in again yet he failed. Hao closed his eyes and concentrated on using his furuyuku, "Sealed." The necklace that Chui-Yue gave him had a bubble or whatever around it.

---XXX---

Chui-Yue felt something hurt inside her. "Pain…" Then she fainted.

"Yue-er!" Bai Shu-Zhen shouted as she shook Chui-Yue but she remained unconscious.

Hao burst into the restaurant. His eyes widen in shocked when he saw Chui-Yue laying there unconscious. He quickly rushed to her side, "What happened?" He asked the lady who was sitting beside Chui-Yue.

Bai Shu-Zhen glared at Hao, her eyes caught sight of the sealed necklace, "You…" She pointed towards Hao. "Unsealed her heart NOW or Yue-er will die!" She shouted.

Hao took the necklace out to find that part of it had shattered. He immediately unsealed it. Chui-Yue opened her eyes slowly to see Hao standing in front of her. "Haven't I told you not to let it shatter?" Chui-Yue asked weakly.

"Gomen." Hao whispered.

Chui-Yue turned towards her aunt, "Aunt, could you please leave us alone for a while?"

Bai Shu-Zhen nodded and walked away.

"Chui-Yue-chan, come with me." Hao said staring deep into Chui-Yue's eyes. He grabbed the girl's hand but she pulled away.

Chui-Yue smiled bitterly, "Sorry, Hao. I can't go with you." She stood up and continued, "I don't want to be like my mother. I don't want to."

Hao's eyes widen with shocked, "What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes and continued, "You don't trust me?"

Chui-Yue did not say anything.

"I will never give up." Hao said as he pulled the girl towards him and hugged her tightly, "I will make you mine." He said determined.

Chui-Yue shook her head, "Then…can you abandon your plans?"

There were silenced.

Chui-Yue pulled away. She smiled, "Then, that leave us as friends. We would never be together. You know that Asakura Hao." She held a deep breath and with her sweetest smile she said, "But we will become enemies one day. You will have to kill me."

Hao did not say anything instead he stared at Chui-Yue without a word. Then he spoke, "What if I say, my plans are already ruined?"

Chui-Yue blinked back tears, "Huh? Ruined? Why ruin such a big plan?" She asked trying to make it sound like a joke.

Hao stared deep into the girl's eyes, "Because of you."

Chui-Yue choked. She immediately turned away and sang a song pretending not to hear Hao. "Last Christmas I gave you my heart…"

"Chui-Yue." Hao called but Chui-Yue just covered her ears and kept singing.

"Aishiteru!" Hao shouted causing everyone in the restaurant to look at him. Chui-Yue's aunt who was cooking in the kitchen stopped to look out.

Chui-Yue smiled, "Really?" She asked cheekily.

Hao pulled the girl closer and whispered in her ears, "Yeah."

Chui-Yue blinked. She turned and looked at the time, "Ah, it's 10 seconds before Christmas. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…" Hao's face was inching the girl's. Hao almost kissed the girl but she covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head, "No, I don't want to get pregnant yet."

Hao pushed the girl's hands away, "2…1." Then he kissed the girl causing her to jump slightly. The kiss went on and on. Then finally, their kiss broke. Hao whispered in the girl's ears, "Merry Christmas, my…queen."

Chui-Yue blushed. "Umm…"

Then, Hao gave the girl a kiss on her forehead, "Never say you're going to leave me again. OK?"

"WO ZHI DAO." Chui-Yue said smiling. Hao smirked, then he teleported away with the girl. Everyone in the restaurant jaws drop opened except for Chui-Yue's aunt. She laughed and shook her head, _"Chui-Yue had grown up at lot." _ She thinks.

---XXX---

Everyone had left, leaving Yoh and Anna in the house. "Yoh." Anna said suddenly.

"Yes?" Yoh asked lazily.

"What do you think we should name our baby?" Anna said trying to sound as normal as she can but she couldn't hide it. She quickly turned away to prevent making eye contact with Yoh.

"Baby?" Yoh shouted with joy. "You mean, you are…pregnant?"

"Yoh, you baka. We were married for 3 years already!" Anna shouted. "It's about time…"

Although Yoh knew never to touch her, but he was too happy that he wrapped his hands around Anna's waist. "I think our baby shall be named Hana." He whispered as he gave Anna a kiss on her cheek.

---XXX---

"Hao. You're going to married me right?" Chui-Yue asked.

"Hmm?"

Chui-Yue pouts and turned away, "Hmph."

Hao laughed, "Why? Are you worried that I will leave you?"

Chui-Yue licked her paws, "No."

Hao frowned, "Really?"

Chui-Yue stopped licking her paws, "That's because you won't."

Hao smirked as they continued to watch the stars together.

**THE END**

A/n: I think this is the stupidest ending everyone had ever read. GOMEN. DUEI BU QI. Anyway, please review to tell me what you think about it. By the way, Bai Shu-Zhen was a snake youkai from 'The Legend of the White Snake'. (I just translate from Chinese so…don't kill me). PS: I don't own her or anything. Don't sue me.


	6. THE REAL END

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything here. I don't own the song lyrics. I absolutely don't own the History or whatever. Don't sue me…

A/n: Happy New Year!!! Well…I was thinking about making another ending. So…

A/n2: Sorry…I know it's a stupid title but…I'm out of ideas now.

A/n3: _Italics are thoughts or flashbacks. **Bold Italics are Song Lyrics…**_

A/n4: '---XXX---' means next scene.

**Note to reviewers:**

To **Kausi**: Told you it's stupid. Anyway, Thanks for reviewing.

To **pandachan**: Thanks for loving my fic. XIE XIE NI for reviewing.

To **XxXOrangyPeachXxX**: Thanks for the review. XIE XIE. I'm touched…

To **the autumn wind**: Sorry for the stupid ending. PS: I sort of copied from the Korean Drama I watched. For example, 'All About Eve'. The main actor and the main actress kissed in the middle of the road with cars all around. -.-"

To **Alexandra Asakura**: To tell you the truth, my Chinese is not half as good as most of my friends in my school. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Chinese Ping Yin**

XIAO DI-Little Brother

DAN SHI-But

JIE- Sis

DUEI BU QI- Sorry

XIAO GU NIANG-Miss

WO DE XIAO DI BU SHI GU YI DE- My brother did not do that on purpose

NI JIU YUEN LIANG TA BA-So please forgive him

MEI GUAN XI DE-It's ok

GONG XI NI-Congratulations

AH YI- Aunt

NI ZHE ME LAI LE- Why are you here (or something relate to it I dunno how to translate)

NI BEI TAI GUO FEN LE- Don't go overboard (Or something relate to it. Sorry, I can't translate well)

NI HAO- Hi (or something like that)

GU-NIANG-Miss

**T.H.E M.I.S.S.I.O.N**

Summary: The Great Spirit had assigned Asakura Hao to find the lost pieces of the Horoscopes. If he succeeded before Christmas, he will get back his lost powers, which was lost after the Shaman Fight. Will he be able to do it with the help of a…Cat-youkai?

Ratings- PG

**Chapter 5**

It was 8a.m in Tokyo. Anna was probably watching the TV and commanding Yoh and the others to do the chores, "Yoh, I would like some sweet crackers right now." Anna said without looking.

"Hai!" Yoh said as he zoomed away. He was very happy because Anna was pregnant. He couldn't wait for the child to call him 'Otousan'. A lazy yet happy smile was on his face when he paid the casher.

"That's 100 yen." The casher said as Yoh took out his money and gave it to her. "Please come again." The casher said with a sweet smile.

Yoh smiled and walked out of the shop. It was still snowing, the streets were covered with snow and there were many people walking on the streets. Yoh stuck on to his earphones and continued his way home.

---XXX---

"Hao." Chui-Yue called but there were no reply from the cave. She then tiptoed into the cave to see Hao still sleeping. She smiled and walked closer to him. "You can wake up now." She whispered in his ears but Hao did not reply. Chui-Yue scratched her head, "Hao?"

---XXX---

Meanwhile, Hao's spirit had been dragged away. He was now standing in front of the Great Spirits. Hao smirked when he saw the shapeless object floating in front of him.

"What brings the great Spirit to calls for me again?" Hao asked crossing his arms.

The floating object spoke, "I call you here to warn you about something."

"Warn me? What is it about?" Hao asked with a smirk.

The Great Spirit went silence for a while, and then it continued, "It's about the girl."

"Who? Chui-Yue-san?" Hao asked narrowing his eyes, "What about her?"

"As you can see, she's a Hanyou." The Great Spirit continued, "She had died once and you know what makes her able to live?"

"She told me she meditated." Hao said.

"Yes. She did meditate, but…her soul and body had already been shattered."

Hao raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The Great Spirit continued, "It was her hatred which pulled her back together."

"Hold it right there, Chui-Yue-san don't seem like having emotion problems. She seemed to love everything not hate them." Hao reasoned.

"That's because her hatred was sealed."

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Sealed? By who? And why?"

"Her aunt sealed her. The snake youkai you saw the other day. And why? Because she is very dangerous. She had killed too many…way too many in the past. Her aunt had to seal away her hatred and erased her memories to prevent that tragedy from happening."

"What? She doesn't seem like a murderer" Hao protested. "She's so…"

"Naïve right?" The great Spirits continued, "That's the affect of the seal, but the seal will be broken at noon."

"What? But…I'm supposed to turn her back into a human by midnight. If her hatred was unsealed then…" Ho smirked and continued, "She will kill me…"

The Great Spirit seemed to have nodded, "Unless you kill her first."

"Kill her? No…" Hao shook his head.

"Then, tame her." The Great Spirit said. "Are you willing to take the risk?"

Hao raised an eyebrow, "Tame her? That sounds easy." He said.

"But if you can't tame her by midnight…kill her."

Then, a flash of lights blinded Hao's eyes. When he opened them, he found Chui-Yue staring at him.

"Hao, you are lazy." Chui-Yue said with a smile.

Hao stared at the girl without saying anything. _"Chui-Yue-san…"_

Chui-Yue narrowed her eyes, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hao smirked and pulled the girl towards him and kissed her forehead, "I'm just mesmerized."

Chui-Yue scratched her head, "Eh?"

Hao laughed, "Never mind."

The girl then pulled away and sat up. She brushed her long black hair and stared at Hao with a smile, "What are we going to eat for lunch?"

"Lunch? What time is it already?" Hao asked as he sat up.

"Eleven." Chui-Yue answered.

"_That means I still got 1 hour."_ Hao thinks.

Chui-Yue narrowed her eyes, "So? Where are we eating?"

"You choose." Hao said. _"I still got an hour, what am I going to do? Wait…maybe I can go and asked her aunt…"_

Hao was surprised when Chui-Yue gave him a kiss on his lips softly. She then said, "Umm…let's goes to my aunt's place. She cooks well." Saying this Chui-Yue stood up. "Let's go." She announced as she ran out of the cave.

Hao smirked as he followed the girl out. _"I won't kill her."_ He thought.

---XXX---

"Anna, Ren asked me, Horohoro and Manta to the Chinese restaurant. Is that OK with you?" Yoh asked.

"I think I would be going with you." Anna said as she turned.

Yoh froze. "But Anna…"

"Is there a problem?" Anna cut in as he gave Yoh her famous 'glare'.

"No…not at all, Anna." Yoh said quickly.

"Good, now let's go." Anna said as she stood up but Yoh did not make a move to leave. Anna narrowed her eyes and asked, "Are you going to let your wife starve?"

"Of course not." Yoh said.

"Then, let's leave." Anna said as she walked out of the house.

---XXX---

"Hao? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong?" Chui-Yue asked when they were seated in a Chinese restaurant.

Hao smirked, "Nothing." He then ate his rice.

"So, Yue-er how's the food today?" Chui-Yue's aunt asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

Chui-Yue smiled, "Of course it's great!"

Bai Shu-Zhen laughed and patted on Chui-Yue's head.

Hao smirked and looked up at the wall clock. _"It's 11:30 already that means I still have half-an-hour_. Obasan, I would like to have a few words with you." Hao said suddenly standing up.

Shu-Zhen's expression seemed to have changed. "Yue-er, would you excuse us for a few minutes." Saying this, she brought Hao to the kitchen.

---XXX---

"So, you had knew that she will be unsealed?" Hao asked laying his back on the refrigerator.

Shu-Zhen nodded, "But, I didn't know it was so fast."

Hao narrowed his eyes, "Tell me what happened? Why did she…kill?"

Shu-Zhen lowered her head, "She had witnessed too much for a child so young. She had witnessed too much death."

Hao raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

Bai Shu-Zhen continued, "Her mother was killed in front of her." She took a deep breath then continued, "The murderer was Chui-Yue's father."

---XXX---

Chui-Yue was eating her noodles just then the door opened. Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Manta, Jun and Anna stepped in. "NI HAO!" Chui-Yue greeted as she waved at them.

"Chui-Yue-san!" Horohoro waved back.

"Yo." Yoh greeted. Anna did not say anything so did Ren.

"Hi." Manta greeted.

"Join us." Chui-Yue said with a smile.

Horohoro nodded and was about to go to the girl but Ren blocked him with his Quen Dao. "NANI? Ren, what are you doing?"

"You baka! She's a youkai." Ren said. "She will harm us."

Chui-Yue seemed to hear them. She lowered her head and ate her rice. Her smiley face turned into a sad one.

"XIAO DI." Jun warned, "You are being rude."

"DAN SHI, JIE…It's the truth. She's a youkai." Ren said.

Jun shook her head and walked to the girl, "DUEI BU QI, XIAO GU NIANG. WO DE XIAO DI BU SHI GU YI DE. NI JIU YUEN LIANG TA BA."

Chui-Yue nodded, "MEI GUAN XI DE, JIE." She smiled and said.

---XXX---

"You meant that her mother was killed right in front of her?" Hao questioned.

Bai Shu Zhen nodded. "For a young girl like her, it's too much." She said almost in tears. "Then, her father killed her but she managed to survive although her soul and body had been shattered." She pointed towards the necklace Hao was wearing, "That was why her heart had slits between it." She continued, "She was tough to have survived because her hatred pulled her back together."

Hao nodded, "I see…then can you seal her hatred back at noon?" He asked.

Bai Shu-Zhen shook her head, "Do you want her to die?" There were silence as Bai Shu-Zhen continued, "If I sealed her hatred again, she will die."

Hao lowered his head and smirked, "Then, what can I do?"

"It's her fate. You can't…"

"It's not her fate! I deny that!" Hao shouted. "I will make sure she survived. She won't die!"

"She's lucky to have you." Shu-Zhen said with a smile. "But…be careful. If anything went wrong…kill her." Tears began to appear in the snake youkai's eyes.

Hao looked up at the clock, _"Its 11:45 now."_ Then, he walked out of the kitchen to find Chui-Yue laughing happily and chatting with…Hao smirked as he approached them.

"Yo." A voice greeted him.

"Yo." Hao greeted back.

"Hao!" Chui-Yue waved at him. She was smiling so sweetly that Hao stared at her.

"Hao! Kisama!" Ren shouted taking out his Quen Dao.

"XIAO DI." Jun warned.

Ren sighed as he pulled back his weapon. Hao smirked, "So…what brings you all here?"

"What do you think?" Anna asked a little annoyed.

Hao chuckled, "Same old you." He said narrowing his eyes, "Anna-san, you're…pregnant?"

"You got a problem?" Anna asked coldly.

"Really?????" Everyone except Yoh and Hao shouted.

"Oi Yoh, why didn't you tell us?" Horohoro asked.

Yoh scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"GONG XI NI." Chui-Yue said smiling.

Suddenly, Chui-Yue felt a sharp pain from her head. Chui-Yue pressed her head hard and closed her eyes. Everyone looked at her.

"Daijobu?" Hao asked as he helped the girl up. He narrowed his eyes to see that Bai Shu-Zhen lowered her head and closing her eyes. He then looked at the clock to find that it was…11:59.

"Hao…" Chui-Yue gasped as she fell onto Hao who held her up.

The great Spirits voice rang in Hao's mind, _"Kill her…kill her…kill her…kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her… kill her…" _Hao shook the thought out of his head. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted as he carried the girl up and ran out of the restaurant.

---XXX---

For the first time, his mind was completely blank. He stared at the girl in his arms. Her pale white skin, her pink lips, her long black hair which was now covered with a small amount of snow…but she was still so beautiful.

Hao placed the girl beside him and touched her forehead. It was cold. He narrowed his eyes and a bon fire was built in front of him. Hao touched the girl's face softly. He shook his head, _"I won't let her die." _

Just then, Chui-Yue's eyes opened slowly. They were cruel. Chui-Yue frowned as she gave Hao a scratched but Hao dodged. Then, the girl started to laugh evilly as she stood up or I mean jumped up.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Human!" She said disgusted as she tried to box Hao but Hao disappeared and appeared behind the girl.

He hugged the girl by the waist. "Listen to me, Chui-Yue!" He whispered but the girl hit him or tried to hit him with her elbow but Hao jumped backwards.

"I'm not the Chui-Yue you knew anymore." Chui-Yue said coldly but there were something in her tone…shivered, "Forget me, Asakura Hao!" She shouted. She lowered her head and said, "This is my true form." She bit her lips and continued, "The Chui-Yue you used to know is already DEAD."

Hao smirked and shook his head, "You are Chui-Yue." He said.

"Really? And what makes you say that?" Chui-Yue asked.

"By the tone in your voice…you still love me." Hao said.

Chui-Yue laughed, "That's impossible, you are a human." She continued, "I hate humans."

"I'm not a human." Hao said.

"I know, you are a priest or something like that. Am I right?" Chui-Yue asked.

Hao nodded. "So?"

Chui-Yue walked towards him, "Priest, Taoist, etc were the ones that killed my mother."

"You're father is a priest?" Hao asked.

"Whatever, he had killed my mother. That's all I know. He said 'It's for the good of mankind'." Chui-Yue made a disgusted looked as if she wanted to vomit. "I'm surprised he said that to his own wife and daughter." Chui-Yue seemed pissed off that she stomped her foot hard.

Hao raised an eyebrow, "You told me you're also human."

"I…I…" Chui-Yue shook her head, "I'm not!!!!!" She shouted as she hopped away.

"Chotto!" Hao shouted but the girl had already disappeared. Hao closed his eyes and smirked, "Spirit of Fire," He summoned his spirit. The Spirit of Fire appeared. Hao hopped onto its palm and disappeared.

---XXX---

Chui-Yue was now walking in an ally when three or four boys walked up to her. They whistled altogether. Chui-Yue glared at them.

"It's really dangerous for a girl like you to walk in the ally." One of the boys said.

Chui-Yue laughed evilly, "Really?" She made a very cute expression, "I think you're the ones who are in danger." After saying this, the boys fell on their knees.

Chui-Yue smiled evilly as she put a finger on her lips and the boys head fell of their bodies. Blood spilled and Chui-Yue seemed satisfy with the results as she walked out of the ally to see her aunt standing there.

"AH YI, NI ZHE ME LAI LE?" Chui-Yue asked with an evil smile.

"Yu-er, NI BEI TAI GUO FEN LE." Bai Shu-Zhen said as she raised her weapon which was a Chinese sword.

"Tch, Tch." Chui-Yue continued, "I'm supposed to say that to you. WHY DID YOU SEAL ME?" She demanded.

"I don't want to see you kill anymore." Shu-Zhen replied calmly.

"Humans are weak." Chui-Yue said. "They're filthy and they killed mum. I can't forgive them." She said.

"Then, what about the boy you met? Hao, is it?" Shu-Zhen asked.

Chui-Yue's eyes widen in shocked, "I…I…" But then she smirked, "He's the same." She forced herself to say out loud but it hurts her inside.

"Really? Then, I have no choice but to kill you." Shu-Zhen said as she launched her attack.

Chui-Yue stood there crossing her arms as the attacked inched her.

---XXX---

"_Where is that girl?"_ Hao asked himself as he teleport to places and places to search for Chui-Yue. He may be a powerful shaman with the Spirit of Fire but when it comes to searching, he can't do it well because he doesn't have the power like Lyserg.

Then, Hao appeared in front of Yoh's house or I mean it was also his house. He smirked as he jumped off The Spirit of Fire's palm and walked into the house to find Yoh sweeping the snow.

"Onichan!" Yoh greeted. "Ano, what happened to the girl this afternoon?" He asked.

"That's what I'm doing here. I can't find her." Hao said.

Yoh scratched his head, "She didn't come here." Yoh continued, "What's the matter?"

Hao shook his head, "If you found her. Capture her please."

"Huh? Capture her?" Yoh thought he had heard Hao wrong.

Hao sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell you about what happened…"

---XXX---

"I guess I've won." Chui-Yue said as she walked away.

Bai Shu-Zhen caught her niece hand. She coughed out blood. Chui-Yue felt like she was going to cry but she still acted coldly by shoving her aunt away.

"Yue-er!" Shu-Zhen shouted as she coughed out blood.

"DUEI BU QI, AH YI…" Chui-Yue whispered softly as she walked into the streets. Just then, a small girl knocked into her.

"Gomen-nasai." The girl said.

Chui-Yue smiled and patted the girl's head but something in her said that she shouldn't do it. She immediately pulled her hand away and glared at the small girl. The girl was afraid, she immediately ran away. Chui-Yue watched as the girl disappeared from her sight. She smiled bitterly to herself. _"It's your choice, Chui-Yue."_

---XXX---

"Oh, so that is what happened." Yoh said. "I guess I can help." Yoh said with his laidback smile.

"No way!" Anna said without looking.

"But, Anna…"

Anna cut in, "I won't allow you because you haven't finish your chores."

"Anna…" Yoh turned and looked at Hao who was smirking.

Hao shook his head, "Never mind." Then, he stood up and leaved.

"Is that girl so important to you?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Hmm? Why do you asked?" Hao asked back.

"Just answer me. Is she that important?" Anna said coldly.

There were silence for a while, and then Hao nodded, "Yes."

"Onichan…"Yoh smiled. "Anna, I want to help my Onichan." Yoh announced as he stood up.

"What about the chores?" Anna asked.

Yoh smiled lazily, "I will do it after I come back. I promise." Then, Yoh walked out of the house with Hao.

"Yoh!" Anna shouted as she stood up and walked towards him. She turned her face away, "Be careful."

Yoh smiled. "I know."

---XXX---

_**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara**_

_**every heart**_

_**sunao ni nareru darou**_

_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara**_

_**every heart**_

_**kokoro mita sareru no darou**_

Chui-Yue was walking on the streets when she heard her favourite song on radio. She smiled to herself while enjoying the song. She looked up the sky to see that it was getting darker. Flashbacks…

"_Hao, can you translate this song for me?" Chui-Yue asked one day when they were in the mall._

"_Eh? Translate? Why?" Hao asked._

_Chui-Yue tugged onto Hao's clothes, "I love this song. So…I want to know what it means…"_

End of flashbacks. Chui-Yue blinked back tears when she remembered the times she spent with Hao.

_**nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**_

_**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta **_

"_Where should I go now?" _Chui-Yue asked herself. _"I can't go back now." _She realized. Small amounts of snow fall onto her hair. She brushed them away. It took her a while to realize that she was crying…_ "Stop thinking of him!" _Her mind screamed. _"I've got to be strong." _She realized.

_**meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_**kyou mo takaisora miageteiru…**_

Just then, Chui-Yue felt someone patting on her shoulder. She turned to find a pretty woman smiling at her. She wore a Chinese black dress with a panda slapped in front of it.

"NI HAO, Bai GU-NIANG." Jun said.

Chui-Yue wanted to return her smile but she knew she couldn't. _"She's a human. You must kill her." _ Her mind screamed but she did not make a move.

"Shopping?" Tao Jun asked the girl.

Chui-Yue forced out a smile and nodded. "I think I have to get going." Chui-Yue said politely as she walked away. She reached a park and sat on the bench.

"Do you like me?" Chui-Yue heard a boy said to a girl. She turned to look. Flashbacks…

"_Like you? No I don't." Chui-Yue remembered she said that to Hao. _

"_Don't hide your feelings, Chui-Yue." Hao said. His eyes were serious. "Now I ask you again, do you like me?"_

"_WO AI NI…"_

End of flashbacks. Chui-Yue was almost in tears as she watched the couple hugging each other. _"Hmph! Just some pathetic humans." _Chui-Yue reminded herself. She saw another couple holding hands and eating ice-cream. Flashbacks…

"_I want chocolate flavored ice-cream with extra cat-biscuits on it." _

End of Flashbacks. "I would like some ice-cream." Chui-Yue said softly as she licked her paws.

"With extra cat-biscuits on it right?" Chui-Yue heard a voice said. She turned.

"Hao…" Chui-Yue gasped. She was almost in tears but she managed to say coldly, "How did you find me here? Go away now, or I would have to kill you."

"Chui-Yue-san, admit it! You still love me." Hao said getting serious now.

Chui-Yue shook her head, "No I don't!" She shouted back as she tried to run but Hao grabbed the girl's hand.

"Let go!" Chui-Yue commanded but Hao pulled the girl towards him.

Hao whispered in the girl's ears, "Then…why are you thinking about me? And why do you cry?"

Chui-Yue shook her head, "I'm not the Chui-Yue you knew anymore. I am…"

"You're my queen." Hao cut in which made the girl cry but the girl managed to fight back tears.

She gave Hao a shove shouting, "Go away, Asakura Hao! I don't want to fight you!" Then, Chui-Yue disappeared from the spot.

Hao closed his eyes and opened them again, "Arigatou." He said softly as Ren, Yoh, Horohoro, Pirika and Jun walked out.

"Gomen-nasai, Onichan. I don't think this helped much." Yoh said with his laidback smile.

"Hmph, told you this wasn't going to work." Ren said crossing his arms.

Hao smirked. "We still got 4 hours till midnight, any plans?" He asked.

---XXX---

Chui-Yue killed another human who was pestering her. "Pathetic." She said softly as she stepped onto the victim's head. She then kicked it away. The head hit the trash can and frightened a cat that was searching for food in it. The cat MEOWED and ran away.

Chui-Yue looked at the moon, he hand reached out to take her necklace out but…she found out that it was gone. Then, she remembered that she had left it with Hao. She banged her head onto the wall and laughed sarcastically, _"I'm such a fool. Leaving my heart with a human? What was I thinking?" _

---XXX---

Hao watched the girl from a distance. "Chui-Yue-san…" He whispered. Then, he heard Yoh calling him and turned.

"Onichan, are you sure with this?" Yoh asked. "She may die…"

"She won't die." Hao said calmly. Then, he turned to look at the girl which was now leaving. _"Chui-Yue, I will get you back." _

---XXX---

The snow was falling heavier but Chui-Yue did not feel cold. She sat onto of a high tower in Tokyo staring down at the city. She's trying to fight her fear but she shivered, _"Cat's can't be afraid of highs." _

"Cat's are not afraid of highs you know?" A voice said suddenly.

Chui-Yue turned, "You again? How did you find me?" She demanded.

"Well…let's not talk about this shall we." Hao said changing the subject.

"Fine, just tell me whether should I kill you or not?" Chui-Yue said trying to sound harsh.

Hao smirked, "Then, tell me whether I should love you or not?"

Chui-Yue laughed, "You shouldn't have still loved me." She said. "That's because I don't love you anymore." She said as she turned her head away.

"Look at me if you want to tell me that you don't love me anymore." Hao said sounding serious.

Chui-Yue turned, "I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She shouted.

"Say that again." Hao said.

Chui-Yue took a deep breath, "I don't love you anymore. So you might as well give up." She said turning her face away.

"Really? Then, prove it." Hao said. "Jump down from here without shouting my name. Then, I will say that you don't love me anymore."

"What? You want me to jump?" Chui-Yue laughed sarcastically.

"And to prove that you're not pathetic." Hao continued, "Cat's are not afraid of highs. Are you telling me that you are afraid of highs?"

Chui-Yue seemed pissed off. She jumped onto the railing and used her powers to slash the ground Hao was standing. Hao jumped up when the attack almost hit him.

"I'm not pathetic!" Chui-Yue shot back.

A smirk formed the corners of Hao's mouth. "I see, so what are you waiting for?"

Chui-Yue turned away, _"Here goes nothing."_ Then she let herself lose balance and fell. Chui-Yue closed her eyes and the thing she could think about is…Hao.

"_Aishiteru!" _

"_Merry Christmas, my queen."_

"_Never say you're going to leave me again. OK?" _

"Hao." Chui-Yue heard herself whispered. Another flashback…

"_If it's your destiny…follow it."_

Chui-Yue's eyes flap opened. "Hao!!!!" She shouted when she was heading to the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the worse to happen. Flashbacks…

"_You're going to marry me right?" _

End of flashbacks. Chui-Yue found herself in Hao's arms. They were both in the sky on the Spirit of Fire.

"Hao…" Chui-Yue gasped. Hao smirked as he brought the girl neared him. Flashbacks…

"_What are you planning to do after finish collecting the lost pieces?"_

"_I…don't know. Maybe I'll travel again. I'll probably find something that will change me back to a full length youkai. I hope." Chui-Yue smiled again, "I don't want to marry a youkai to become one. Although that's what mum wanted me to…" _

End of flashbacks. "You want to become a human?" Hao asked.

The girl nodded. "But, you hate humans."

Hao smirked, "I used to…but when I found you. I…" Hao then brought the girl up for a kiss.

Fireworks appeared in the sky the moment their lips met. Lights surrounded Chui-Yue and her cat like ears disappeared replacing it was human's ears. The necklace Hao wore also shone. When the couple pulled away from the kiss, the necklace did not have slits in it anymore.

**THE REAL END. **

A/n: You can kill me because I suck! **Everyone takes knifes and chased the author around. **Anyway, review please. **Dodged a knife** Well, gotta go. Bye!


End file.
